


Мистер Уэйн

by Riakon



Category: DCU (Comics), Joker (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Drama, M/M, Voice Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: — Мне нужен отказ, — слишком твёрдый и решительный тон для того, кого буквально качает на ветру, настораживает, вынуждая поднять брови. Чёртовы очки сползают, но сейчас, пожалуй, достать руки из карманов будет слишком — мало ли, не удастся контролировать жесты как должно? — Подпишите.Это не вопрос, не утверждение, а приказ, и Брюс даже замирает от того, как нагло и властно прозвучало это слово в устах незнакомого мальчишки, ссутулившегося, нервно оправляющего край затасканной старой куртки, будто это может помочь той выглядеть лучше.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/Jye7GP8

— Простите, но мистер Уэйн не может вас принять, — высокий, с неприятными истеричными нотками голос Андреа пробивается даже через дверь, заставляя слабо улыбаться, чуть качая головой из стороны в сторону в лёгком неодобрительном жесте.

Новенькая снова что-то путает, и, по всей видимости, придётся проявить терпение и вмешаться, чтобы объяснить нанятой меньше недели назад секретарше, что есть нотный диапазон, который лучше оставить в покое и не переходить на ультразвук, чтобы не беспокоить своего босса.

Ручка щёлкает, отправляясь обратно на небольшую подставку, которую очередной партнёр решил преподнести в качестве подарка по окончании плодотворного сотрудничества с Уэйн-Энтерпрайзес. У Брюса самую малость замёрзли ноги в ботинках, но это небольшое обстоятельство он отодвигает от себя вместе с неприятным ощущением, когда открывает дверь, и, сунув руки в карманы по-мальчишески, так, как, совершенно не подобает директорам крупных корпораций, и, подняв брови самую малость, выходит.

В светлой, практически болезненно-белой приёмной, высокий и худой молодой человек смотрится чужеродно, сразу привлекая к себе внимание. У него потрёпанная, видавшая виды куртка, оббитые коски вышедших из моды лет тридцать как, ботинок, спутанные вьющиеся волосы и слишком незатейливая внешность для посетителя в технологично и минималистично обставленном пространстве.

Белые стены, потолки, диван — всё это, созданное рукой мастера дизайна по интерьерам, словно контраст к вышарканным на коленях джинсам и выглядывающей из-под куртки рубашки ярко-жёлтого цвета. Никто другой не сумел бы подобрать более яркий образ, который сумел бы превзойти чужеродность посетителя, подчеркнуть разницу социальных слоёв общества, дохода, и даже взгляда на жизнь, чем сложившаяся сама собой ситуация.

И только невероятного цвета голубо-серые глаза на скуластом и узком лице смотрятся так, словно часть этой странной картины, сконструированной из идеальных оттенков самым модным дизайнером колористов.

— Что здесь происходит? — очки сползают, и приходится сдвигать их выше к переносице, ведь иначе, Брюс отлично помнит насколько людям бывает не по себе, когда он, напротив, опускает голову и глядит поверх совершенно бесполезных стёкол.

«Вы должны смотреться солидно, внушительно, так, чтобы в вас была заметна вся мощь рода Уэйнов», — утверждала Джемма около пяти месяцев назад, и небольшой эксперимент, проведённый им самим ради получения точных данных связанных с тем, как именно партнёры воспринимают его образ в очках и «без» доказал — в них лучше.

Правда, все её остальные нововведения были той ещё чушью, а потому красивую тёмнокожую леди пришлось отправить в отдел маркетинга — пускай тех, кто пытается продать их товар одевает так, чтобы выглядели хорошо, а Брюс справится и сам. Едва ли кто-то придумал нечто лучшее, чем стального серого цвета костюм-тройка и самую малость потёртые оксфорды.

«Неидеальные», — эта мысль каждый раз доставляет ему невероятное удовольствие, как если по краешку расколотой, но собранной в первоначальный вид, за исключением мелкого невосстановимого крошева осколков на стыке, чашки провести кончиками пальцев, ощущая место соединения, и знать — да, чего с ней только не было, но она всё ещё исправно служит. 

Как, впрочем, и он сам.

— Этот мистер, он... — задыхающийся высокий голос режет слух, и стоит сделать себе пометку на будущее — брать секретарш исключительно с приятными тембрами и не слишком высоким диапазонам, но Альфред настаивает на преодолении себя не только на официальных встречах, но и просто в рабочее время. — Он не был записан, а мисс Клоренс нет на месте, и я... Я сопровожу его в её приёмную!

Алые напомаженные губы с неровным краем заставляют желать буквально одного — взять платок за уголок, смочить в воде, и выровнять то, как Андреа утром наносила свой макияж, чтобы эта маленькая деталь не сводила с ума, пока она открывает рот в ужасе глядя на собственного босса.

«Разве я такой страшный?» — вопрос, что неизменно возникает при общении с людьми привычно трогает за чувства, вынуждая ощущать как печаль разливается по внутренней стороне рёбер, в строго отведённой для неё позиции, и не поднимаясь выше.

Теоретически подобная эмоция должна заставить его плакать, но сколько себя помнит, Брюсу ещё ни единого раза это не удавалось. Вот и сейчас, глядя на трясущуюся, словно лист на ветру секретаршу, он надеется, что, может быть, получится выразить свои чувства правильно, но, скорее всё-таки нет. Это больше из раздела «фантастики» к библиотеке его мимических эмоций.

— Мистер Уэйн? — хрипловатый баритон отвлекает, вынуждая снова посмотреть в ясные серо-голубые глаза с долей сожаления — слишком легко переключиться на мелочи, вроде помады или родинки около глаза, лишь бы не смотреть туда, куда нужно, чтобы собеседник понял, что тебе интересен и он сам, и его проблемы.

В глаза. Запуская внутренний таймер, который не позволить выйти за границу между «смотрю» и «пялюсь», маятником отсчитывая волны. Очки помогают — всегда можно сделать вид, что стёкла жизненно необходимо протереть, даже если и нет. Пожалуй, будь у него немного больше времени, и был бы смысл заняться написанием целого исследования в духе «очки, как социальное явление».

«Отвлёкся», — самонапоминание колет в центр ладони, вынуждая сконцентрироваться, собраться, запаковать себя в работу, как в футляр, кокон, не позволяющий расползтись по внешнему, незначительному.

— И что вы хотели, молодой человек? — подобное обращение звучит, как и полагается, если ты владелец крупной корпорации, а перед тобой кто-то настолько неуклюже скроенный, сутулый, и обычный, что просто невозможно перестать разглядывать его странно загоревшие руки. Как будто пальцы были в лопнувших перчатках, когда на них падал яркий солнечный свет.

Странно, но Брюс готов поклясться, что чувствует вкус этого самого света во рту, может коснуться его губами, покатать на языке, как если он сейчас возьмёт чужую ладонь в собственные и скользнёт краем рта по обветренной жёсткой коже.

Одна ладонь стремительно накрывает другую, и остаётся опять корить себя за невнимательность, и разглядывать серо-голубые радужки, полные изумления, даже ужаса, но это, как раз, Брюса не способно удивить.

— Мне нужен отказ, — слишком твёрдый и решительный тон для того, кого буквально качает на ветру, настораживает, вынуждая поднять брови. Чёртовы очки сползают, но сейчас, пожалуй, достать руки из карманов будет слишком — мало ли, не удастся контролировать жесты как должно? — Подпишите.

Это не вопрос, не утверждение, а приказ, и Брюс даже замирает от того, как нагло и властно прозвучало это слово в устах незнакомого мальчишки, ссутулившегося, нервно оправляющего край затасканной старой куртки, будто это может помочь той выглядеть лучше.

«Ты не ошибся с интонацией?» — слишком грубый вопрос, но нота игривости взбудораженная чужим приказом, цепляет что-то, тащит за собой, как на верёвочке:

— Идёмте в мой кабинет, — хмыкает Брюс, чуть качая головой и переводит тот же внимательный взгляд на Андрэа, чтобы в её мозгах всё-таки остались хоть какие-то из его наставлений, — полчаса ко мне никого не пускать.

— Да, мистер Уэйн, конечно... — девушка рассыпается в таком обилии слов, что нужно сосредоточиться, чтобы не поморщиться от этого. Звучит несколько мерзко, но и увольнять дурёху просто за то, что она его боится крайне жестоко, а в компании Уэйн-Энтерпрайзес директор должен быть жесток исключительно с конкурентами. 

К счастью, невероятно белая дверь закрывается за спиной незваного гостя, прерывая поток из словаря синонимов в разделе «согласие», и становится, наконец, тихо. 

— Итак, мистер... — начинает Брюс, кивая на одно из кресел, стоящих близ крепкого рабочего стола, и опирается на него задницей, хотя так делать совсем не полагается — по крайней мере не с посетителями, и, получив тихое, но твёрдое «Флек», продолжает, — мистер Флек, какой именно отказ вам необходим?

Устроившийся на самом краешке так, что в затылке возникает несокрушимая уверенность в том, что всего секунду-две спустя тот сползёт на чёртов ковёр и уткнётся в него коленями, оставаясь сгорбленным и не поднимая головы, неожиданно добавляет странное тянущее чувство в затылок.

«Зарыться пальцами в волосы на загривке, сжать у самого основания и потянуть так, чтобы паршивец посмотрел прямо на меня», — эта мысль, словно посторонняя, привнесённая кем-то другим, не похожая на всё, о чём привык думать Брюс Уэйн, сластит.

Язык мелко колет, рот наполняется слюной, а картинка выходит настолько яркой, что подушечка большого пальца даже раскатывает на отдельные волосинки вьющиеся чёрные пряди не доставая руку из карманов. Внизу живота сладко тянет какой-то эмоцией, но она такая нечёткая и странная, что Брюс пока не в состоянии её ухватить, вычленить и препарировать. Он просто наслаждается этим.

Серо-голубые глаза поднимаются, заглядывают в его собственные так, как он и хотел, но с долей странной твёрдости, в которой нет несокрушимости скалы, а, скорее, способность гнуться настолько, что когда придёт время, ударить так, чтобы чужая рука уже ни к кому не посмела прикоснуться.

Маятник, отсчитывающий мгновения, спустя которые необходимо отвернуться, отвлечься, разорваться зрительный контакт, замирает на полувзмахе, и между ними остаётся лишь шуршание изрядно потрёпанного обходного листа, который согревает пальцы теплом близости чужого тела, и только от соприкосновения пальцев, Брюс осознаёт, что перестал дышать.

Губы сохнут, и это уже совсем за пределами привычного, тщательно выверенного образа мысли — приятная тяжесть набирает вес, сбившееся дыхание мешает думать так же ясно, как он привык, но рамки, в которые пришлось загнать себя в детстве несокрушимы, а любопытство зудит в кончиках пальцев, отвлекая от посетителя и чувственного восприятия оного.

Две красующиеся подписи с печатями в графе «отказ» наводят на мысль, что третья, для красоты, смотрелась бы хорошо, но человек перед ним и без этого ждёт. Возможно, слишком, ведь в их штате никогда не значился психолог, кроме того, что работает уже двадцать лет с сотрудниками фирмы. Найти информацию в интернете о том, что эта должность вакантна решительно нельзя, и, более того, Брюс бы знал, если бы хоть раз слышал, что тот берёт практикантов.

А вот о том, что Джейсон разворачивает молодых людей, мечтающих пройти стажировку под его контролем, слышать доводилось, а значит расчёт был на отказ. И этот твёрдый приказ подписать именно отказ добавляет нежелания идти по пути, который мистер Флек себе наметив при обращении в Уэйн-Энтерпрайзес.

— Обходной лист о психологической практике, — озвучивает Брюс, растягивая немного гласные — это помогает показать недоверчивое или презрительное отношение, но внутренний восторг прорывается в тон, расцвечивая его нотами не пошлой игривости. — И по какой причине, я должен отказать начинающему психологу в столь необходимом ему получении реального опыта на основе сотрудников моей фирмы?

— Потому, что в вашем штабе нет свободного места, не выделено финансирование, а так же мистер Фердженс уже отказал мне в собственном руководстве, — тихий, но однозначный ответ снова заставляет посмотреть в глаза, забывая о том, что у сидящего на самом краешке кожаного кресла есть лицо помимо этого. Отказ, выписанный Джексоном на клочке бумаги не выглядит как нечто действительно имеющее реальное значение.

Более того, подобный подход со стороны мистер Флека восхищает — если в отделе кадров мисс Клоренс присутствовала бы, то у неё заняло бы менее пяти минут закончить практику расчётливого молодого человека. Может быть, ему должны были дать место в учебном заведении, а возможно — отчислить по результатам профнепригодности, поскольку договориться он так и не смог, но теперь это не умеет значения.

В голове с мягкими волнистыми волосами, явно водятся мозги, и взгляд серо-голубых радужек буквально пронизан умом.

Брюс бы рассмотрел его с привычной дотошностью, но ему интересно в какой момент застывший маятник снова придёт в движение, напоминая о том, что люди не любят, когда на них смотрят слишком уже долго.

— Это поправимо, — хмыканье заставляет узкие губы приоткрыться обнажая неровный ряд нижних зубов.

Жар растекается внутри быстрее, опаляя, и в первые секунды даже кажется, что это лихорадка, и Брюс подхватил простуду, прежде, чем до рассудка доходит простой факт — то, как тянет внутри, как клубок издохших, на заре веков, змей приходит в движение, напоминая о давно отвалившейся функции организма, ему уже известно и не имеет никакого отношения к болезни.

Это возбуждение.

«Не больше, чем странная физическая реакция тела», — успокаивает он сам себя, перехватывая контроль у взвивающихся эмоций жёсткой рукой, и поправляет очки, прерывая зрительный контакт не из-за того, что это неприятно собеседнику, а, чтобы успокоиться.

— Не в моих привычках давать отказ тому, кто его ещё даже не сделал ничего, чтобы его получить, мистер Флек, — сохраняя внешнее спокойствие Брюс смотрит на мужчину внимательно оценивая всего его, пока пальцы терзают стекло очков через мягкую ткань, призванную стирать любые пятна с гладкой поверхности.

Люди обычно ведут себя чуть иначе — в мелочах, но те настолько значительны, что удержаться от испытания решительно невозможно — когда человек со слабым зрением оказывается перед ними беззащитным, поскольку не видит всего досконально. Однако тот, кто сидит в кресле, сжимая ладони на коленях, не сводит с него глаз, наполненных странным выражением, граничащим между ужасом, недоверием и восторгом. Последнего больше, но не настолько, как рассчитывал Брюс.

— А потому, я думаю, моя компания может дать шанс начинающему спасителю людских эмоций и психики, достигнуть некогда поставленной цели, и три недели у вас будет положенная практика. Со мной, — добавляет он многозначительно, водружая кристально-чистые очки на место и улыбаясь самой ужасающей на свете улыбкой.

— Вы слишком добры, — хриплый голос не теряет своей твёрдости, даже когда мужчина с заметным усилием разлепляет губы, чтобы выдать это, и Брюс перебивает его совершенно бесцеремонным образом:

— Вот и не испытывайте моё терпение, — едва различимая пауза, в короткое мгновение, требующееся, чтобы найти в бланке заполнения имя «Артур», поскольку слишком официальное «мистер Флек» звучит как-то некрасиво, — Артур. Вы же не хотите, чтобы мне пришлось звонить в деканат и сообщать лично о том, что мистер Уэйн дал одному из студентов уникальный шанс, а тот его упустил?

Судя по взгляду — да, именно этого Артур и хочет, но губы смыкаются в узкую линию, и это подталкивает к мысли, как можно было бы пройтись подушечкой большого пальца, ощущая острые краешки чешуек кожи, сползающих с обветренных губ, и заставляя их открыться.

Чужая рука сама торопливо повторяет жест, подначивая Брюса продолжить:

— Или же, вы пройдёте практику, а я поставлю вам столь желанный отказ, если вы не передумаете помогать мне разбираться с моими проблемами в процессе, и сумеете обосновать это. Вы ведь хотите добиться своей цели — так испытайте себя, для начала.

Серо-голубые глаза впиваются в собственные, по лицу пробегает буря разнообразных эмоций, но, в конце концов, молодой человек поднимается резко, рывком, и даже выпрямляется, оказываясь почти одного роста с Брюсом и вскидывает подбородок.

— Я сделаю всё, чтобы вы меня уволили. Всё, чтобы вы мне отказали, мистер Уэйн, — этот вызов настолько потрясающий, что жар внизу живота достигает своего пика, вынуждая ощущать то, как собственное тело реагирует на выброс гормонов в кровь.

— Буду ждать этого с нетерпением, Артур. Завтра в восемь, и если вы опоздаете, то я вас задержу, — брови игриво поднимаются на миг, в носу чувствуется запах невидимой пролитой крови, боя, который уже начался, и порывистые движения гостя царапают разум обжигающей картиной.

«Прижаться со спины, провести кончиком носа по шее, притираясь пахом к заднице, и укусить в основание шеи быстро, но до красивого отпечатка зубов», — рот наполняется слюной, но короткий «ах!» мистера Флека мгновенно отрезвляет Брюса, отвлекая от слишком горячей и красочной мысли.

В обычном состоянии, он помнил бы о множестве правил, вдолбленных в головы подростков обществом о том, что делать можно, а чего — нет, потому что нельзя жить в мире, где каждая пошлая мыслишка направленная на конкретного человека будет ощущаться им как физическое воплощение на коже, без таких ограничений.

Да, от них можно отстраниться, можно перекрыть любой доступ чужим фантазиям к себе, но нужно постоянно быть сосредоточенным, как сам Брюс Уэйн, у которого слишком много средств для того, чтобы он не появлялся на обложках журналов с риском понравится кому-то до жарких сексуальных фантазий.

Однако, стоит заметить, что в привычной ситуации Брюс никогда бы и не подумал о ком-то другом в этом ключе — он привык осознавать себя асексуалом, и, после нескольких раз, когда вообще занимался самоудовлетворением в подростковом возрасте, признал себя полностью непригодным для этой части социальной жизни и перестал волноваться о фантазиях.

Нет возбуждения — нет последствий, ведь гормональный фон не меняется, запуская реакцию на другого человека.

Вот только сейчас понятие «стандартного» максимально далеко от него, и это то, что осознаёт Брюс, глядя на то, как мягкие пальцы касаются места, о горячем укусе которого он подумал, двигаются по нему мягко, даже трепетно, давая понять — это была фантазия. Он думал о другом человеке к сексуальном ключе, и тот это почувствовал.

Чёртов Артур Флек почувствовал.

Дверь закрывается за посетителем, оставляя его один на один с возбуждённым членом, разрозненными чувствами и спутанным сознанием.

Пожалуй, дать единственному человеку, способному заставить испытывать нечто подобное работу, было лучшим решением за эту неделю. И, может быть, даже, за год.

«Скорей бы завтра», — вот и всё, о чём вынуждает себя думать Брюс, быстро скользя кулаком по члену, пока у него есть время, до следующего визитёра.


	2. Chapter 2

В какой-то степени Брюс был уверен, что мистер Артур Флек в качестве обязательного пункта первого рабочего дня на месте, куда он, думал, что его не возьмут, несомненно опоздает. Такая мелочность вообще свойственна людям, а горящие глаза и убеждённость в том, что его, Брюса Уэйна заставят передумать оставляют исключительно один возможный выход — не вовремя прийти на работу, не явиться вовсе и быть грубым, чтобы, наконец, получить желанную подпись в графе «отказано».

«Это ничего — люди всегда разочаровывают», — мысль соскальзывает с сознания лёгким оттенком грусти, но та растворяется, стоит чётко, несмотря на мешающие стёкла очков, разглядеть сутулую фигуру около собственного кабинета. Андреа пилит взглядом мужчину с такой интенсивностью, что имей тот хотя бы каплю твёрдости и между лопаток Артура наверняка появилась дырка к моменту, когда сия картина предстанет перед Брюсом.

— Мистер Уэйн! — интонации девушки слишком высокие и приходится сдерживать себя, чтобы не поморщиться просто от недовольного голоса. — Мистер Уэйн, мистер Флек говорит, что у вас встреча!

— Так и есть, Андреа, — её приходится прервать, прежде чем от интонаций разболится голова, — я ведь сказал вам вчера, что мистер Флек будет работать в качестве моего личного психолога, и что ему нужно организовать место.

«Как рыбка», — эта мысль пропитана оттенком умиления, когда напомаженный рот открывается, закрывается, чтобы распахнуться вновь, пока девушка всё пытается собрать слова воедино. Момент, когда мозги включаются и принимаются шевелиться у неё в черепной коробке сопровождается отчаянным шелестом страниц ежедневника, и Брюс даже в любопытстве заглядывает в него, выхватывая строчку с «стол для Артура» из общего списка дел, и указывает на неё, глядя в перепуганные глаза девушки снисходительно. 

Море слёз мгновенно наполняет их, но Андреа берёт себя в руки, и, вместо того чтобы рассыпаться в извинениях, поднимается и цокает тонкими каблуками по паркету, направляясь прочь.

— Похоже, я заставил вас ждать, Артур, — хмыкает Брюс, чуть кивая и распахивая дверь в свой кабинет, попутно поправляя очки на переносице.

Мужчина, запакованный в слишком яркий и странный костюм только чуть поводит плечами, растягивая губы в слабой улыбке. К этому моменту он, наверняка, чувствует себя уставшим, просто потому что предпочёл коротать время стоя, склонив голову, словно наказанный маленький мальчик, — простите.

Губы дёргаются в мелкой улыбке, но та тает быстрее, чем успевает появиться, и желание медленно провести кончиками пальцев по местам, где от неё отпечатались морщины ведёт Брюса быстрее, чем он успевает назвать точную причину почему Артур поднимает голову выше, и словно чуть отстраняется.

«Держите себя в руках, мистер Уэйн», — жёсткое самонапоминание не должно быть настолько безжалостным, однако мысль о том, как кому-то неприятно, что в его личное пространство вторгаются, сжимает сердце тягостным ощущением.

— Надо было опоздать, — виноватое замечание останавливает Брюса на полпути к его столу, вынуждая обернуться и посмотреть в чужие глаза внимательней. 

До сих пор способностей к чтению мыслей зарегистрировано не было, но возможно мистер Флек первый обладатель оной? Ведь если нет, то как иначе ещё объяснить то, что мысль, посетившая голову Брюса оказывается озвученной его сегодняшним гостем?

«Работником, — поправляет он сам себя, — и, может быть, он просто очень хороший психолог?»

От пристального взгляда Артур, против ожиданий, не сгибается, как и все неуверенный и неловкие люди, а напротив — расправляет плечи так, словно его тощая грудная клетка — щит, за которым можно спрятаться. Обряженная в яркие, практически кричащие цвета, она вынуждает протянуть руку, и скользнуть кончиками пальцев по затертой ткани клоунских раскрасок. От пронзительного жёлтого сводит зубы, кислит на языке, однако Брюс не может сказать, что бархатистая ткань неприятна на ощупь.

— Выгляжу неподобающе для Уэйн Энтерпрайзес, — подсказывает ему Артур, протягивая обходной лист, и в глазах всего на долю секунды мелькает шаловливое выражение, — и вы хотите мне отказать.

«Я хочу снять это с тебя, — мрачные слова не срываются, подчиняясь воле хозяина, но мимолётная фантазия о сползающем с выпирающих косточек на плечах жилете касается не только его, но и вздрогнувшего чуть мужчины, — и одеть так, чтобы ты сам себя не узнал.»

Даже желание это — странное, но чёрт бе с ним, пока яркие, живые глаза смотрят в его с ожиданием положительного вердикта.

— Позавтракайте со мной, — получается невпопад, но при виде скуластого и худого лица это именно то, что сидит в голове у Брюса, — убедите, что вы плохой специалист и не стоите внимания Уэйн Энтерпрайзес, а те инвестиции, которые я могу в вас вложить — дело совершенно пустое и не принесёт мне даже малейшей выгоды.

— Я не... — торопливая речь оседает конденсатом на полу, полках, шкафу, но собирать её оттуда — гиблое дело. На порядок интереснее не слушать всевозможное враньё, а смотреть на пальцы, комкающие край яркого пиджака, узкие губы, которые тянутся так сильно, что, похоже, пытаются добраться до кончиков ушей, попутно обнажая неровный край зубов.

— Не едите, — вместо него заканчивает Брюс, чувствуя, как настроение меняется на виноватое. Взгляд опускается, а нижняя губа двигается в быстрой пробежавшей по ней дрожи.

Смешок на сей раз звучит странно, и он совсем не похож на то, что Брюс слышал всего несколько минут назад. Ещё, и ещё, они, словно ядовитые лепестки наслаиваются друг на друга, забирая всё дыхание человека, мотающего головой, прижимающего ладони ко рту неистово, и отчаянно старающегося справиться с тем, что с ним происходит.

«Это не нормально», — мгновенно соображает Брюс, но, чтобы помочь ему нужно немного больше информации. Что произошло? Когда всё пошло не так? Всего пара вопросов, уточнение, заставившее его нового работника смутиться, и настолько бурная реакция, что...

— Всё хорошо, Артур, — интонации смягчаются, и Брюс пытается сделать их мягкими, бархатистыми, говоря спокойно, но уверенно, так, чтобы не поранить человека, захлёбывающегося в невыраженной, спрятанной, эмоцией.

Она — как заноза, загнанная поглубже, и давящая на неестественную сверхреакцию реакцию, в этом сомневаться не приходится. А если достать, то всё снова станет нормальным — относительно душевного здоровья его психолога, конечно.

Длинные неловкие пальцы быстро шарят по карманам, извлекая совсем потрёпанный, несколько раз заклеенный скотчем с невероятной заботой кусочек картона, надпись на котором гласит: «Это не смех. У меня психическое заболевание вызванное травмой. Пожалуйста, извините. Верните визитку.»

— Всё хорошо, — повторяет Брюс настойчивей, убирая кусочек картона в нагрудный карман под неестественные взрывы смеха, от которых у человека напротив наверняка болят щёки, а на глаза наворачиваются слёзы из-за того, что остановиться попросту нереально, и он задыхается.

Быстрые мотания головой должны бы показать — нет, вообще-то самый влиятельный человек в Готэме жёстко ошибается, но на попытке снова протянуть ему обходной, Брюс ломается так, как с ним давненько не случалось, позволяя порыву овладеть собой, выбраться наружу не хуже чёрта из табакерки:

— Артур, — его невидимая, воображаемая копия касается зажатого рта мягко, соскальзывает по щекам большими пальцами прежде, чем уложить руки на прикрытые чужими ладонями скулы, — Арти.

Хорошо, что всё-таки взгляды не умеют ранить — пожалуй, от этого острого осколка запущенного ему в голову Брюс бы не сумел оправиться даже через десяток лет. К счастью, взгляд всего лишь взгляд, и ничего более, а значит ничто не мешает фантомным пальцам теснее сомкнуться на ладонях, сжимая их крепко, уверенно, пока он сам забирает чёртов обходной и позволяет настоящей доброжелательной улыбке осесть на губах:

— Дыши, Арти. Вдох, выдох, да? Иначе мне придётся тебе с этим помочь, — румянец на щеках смотрится совершенно обворожительно, однако сам факт вторжения в чужое личное пространство по-прежнему его беспокоит.

Так нельзя — самому Брюсу подобное не нравится, хотя, справедливости ради, стоит признать, что людей способных прорваться через воображаемый круг за всё время не находилось ни одного.

Невидимый барьер останавливает чужие фантазии, не позволяя коснуться того, на кого они направлены, по крайней мере в той мере, в какой стоило бы.

Вот только его собственные почему-то не разбиваются о такой же заслон со стороны Артура Флека — то ли тот нарочно пускает их, то ли бессознательно, а может быть никаких способов защититься он до сих пор не нашёл. 

«Или не считал нужным», — рассудок подбрасывает в воздух самый нелепый из возможных доводов, заставляя чуть поморщиться, пока дыхание выравнивается, взрыв смеха успокаивается, а сам Брюс краем платка вытирает солёные дорожки с щёк и из-под век.

— Мистер Уэйн! Через час всё доставят! — радостно ворвавшаяся с рапортом Андреа сейчас до ужаса не вовремя, и то, что он прикрывает Артура своей спиной от пытливого взгляда неумелой секретарши кажется совершенно логичным и разумным, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока за ней не закрывается дверь.

Тяжёлое прерывистое дыхание выбрасывает мысли о том, что именно заставило Брюса сделать шаг, заслоняя от чужого взгляда человека в область «подумать после», оставляя сейчас один на один с куда более насущной проблемой.

— Убедились? — тихий вопрос вынуждает поднять брови, а светлые, яркие глаза — утонуть в абсолютно спокойном и расчётливом взгляде. Механизм, работающий определённым способом привлекает к себе внимание, заставляя хмыкнуть и поправить очки, в которых совершенно нет надобности, усаживая их обратно на переносицу.

— В том, что вы не попусту пошли в психологи? Определённо, — соглашается Брюс, чуть заметно кивая и сминая платок с влагой чужих слёз в кулаке. — В том, что ваш обходной требует моего отказа? Увы, мистер Флек, этого, боюсь, недостаточно.

Сложно однозначно уловить почему острые края превращаются в волну, но силой эмоций со стороны мужчины, кажется, сейчас, захлестнёт Брюса с головой, погребёт под собой, и раздавит, если, конечно, он не будет достаточно сильным, чтобы вынести это обилие чувств, направленных одними глазами в его сторону.

«Главное, чтобы не во второй раз», — заметка остаётся в голове, дополняясь самым очевидным способом отвлечь человека от разговора, и получается лишь надеяться, что в прошлой фразе не было триггера, а если и да, то сколько бы он не жал на курок во второй раз, для этого потребуется чуть больше, чем пара минут.

— Итак, составите мне компанию во время завтрака, прежде, чем мы приступим непосредственно к работе? — фантомный Брюс успевает мазнуть кончиком большого пальца по губам прежде, чем его удаётся взять под контроль, а собственные желания усмирить жёсткой рукой, сажая обратно в шкатулку, из которой они выбрались, а ту — в железный ящик.

На лице снова появляется вина, но Артур не захлёбывается пока в бесконтрольном паническом смехе, только кивает быстро, отворачиваясь, пока Брюс распоряжается насчёт еды, и ему кажется, что кто-то мазнул теплом по тыльной стороне ладони всего на мгновение.

Когда он поднимает взгляд, мистер Флек смотрит в окно, сжимая в пальцах изрядно потрёпанный лист обходного списка.

«Ты пока не уйдёшь», — твёрдая уверенность заставляет брать себя в руки, представляя, где именно Брюс разместит небольшой стол и стул, чтобы иметь человека, с кем можно будет сравнивать ощущения от своих деловых партнёров.

Сомнений в том, что Артур Флек справится с возникшей у него идеей, почему-то пока нет. И это самое ненормальное за сегодняшнее утро.


	3. Chapter 3

Арти, пожалуй, всё это не нравится. Он не в своей тарелке, и этот взгляд, такой пронзительный и такой внимательный, препарирующий до самой тонкой кости, снимающий мясо так, что даже собакам нечего будет глодать, проедает внутри самую настоящую дыру. По крайней мере это та, как другие, не скованные страхом потерять работу или какими бы то ни было связями с семейством Уэйнов и их компанией описывали тот момент, когда Брюс снимает все свои маски и смотрит так, как хотел бы, а не как положено в обществе: изучающе со рвением настоящего фанатичного исследователя.

«В какой момент ты попросишь перестать?» — озорство касается краешка губ, соскальзывает самым кончиком, исчезая незамеченным для большинства, но мистер Флек впивается глазами именно туда, где только что промелькнула тень улыбки.

Обычно люди очень трепетно относятся к процессу приёма пищи. Видимо, дело в историческом значении каждой трапезы — кроме завтрака, разумеется. Именно поэтому Брюс предложил разделить с ним самый ранний приём пищи, и именно поэтому он совершенно и абсолютно бесстрашно изучает каждый момент, что только есть сейчас между ними, зная — даже если все его изыскания испоганят его психологу аппетит, тот, пожалуй, вернётся к обеду.

«Если вообще вернётся», — от мысленного замечания удержаться просто невозможно: круги под глазами выглядят так, словно их обладатель не спал целую сотню лет, обкалываясь разнообразными стимуляторами, а кожа на щеках впала, напоминая фотографии узников Дахау. 

От одного только вида такого измождённого человека о нём хочется позаботиться насильно, но всё это — если испытуемый не сбежит из лагеря для него одного. Сейчас, запертый с Брюсом, ему, должно быть, неловко всё это — и то, что провинившаяся Андреа всеми силами старается показать свою полезность, суетясь по поводу завтрака и накрывая на стол совсем бестолково.

— Мне не нравится то, как вы на меня смотрите, — спокойные и прямолинейные слова Артура Флека настолько внезапны, что Брюс едва не роняет вилку, а вместе с ней и лицо, но успевает перехватить себя, остановить, вскинув брови всего на миг, прежде чем полным спокойствия тоном уточнить:

— И чем же именно, мистер Флек?

Резкий, быстрый и открытый взгляд острой кромкой режет внутри, выпуская наружу странный трепет. Брюс готов поклясться, что может с точностью до десятой доли дюйма сказать, где у него душа, потому что по ней пробегает совершенно неприличная дрожь от того, как в серо-голубых глазах появляется невероятное выражение человека, который видел всё, и знает не меньше, и все свои пустые изыскания одному наглецу стоит оставить при себе.

Как будто Брюс — маленький мальчик, придумавший потрясающую пакость, и уже воплотивший её в жизнь за миг до того, как вездесущий родитель лишь взглянув, показал — он знает всё.

«Чёрта с два», — мгновенно приходит в себя Брюс, чувствуя, как следом за тремором поднимается волна сухого жара, но это не ярость, хоть и очень на неё похожа. Звенящая готовность к битве, опаляющая рассудок, но при этом в ней нет ни капли жажду одержать победу — лишь принять участие в грандиозном сражении. Как если бы ему предложили стать солдатом в армии Белой или Алой розы, и уже не имеет значения защищал ли бы он честь Ланкастеров или Тюдоров, ведь сама причастность к такому событию стоит дороже любых чинов.

Увы, время рыцарей безвозвратно ушло, и те, кто сейчас нужны миру — политики, бизнесмены, лицедеи. Едва ли Брюса Уэйна можно отнести хоть к одним из них, но ко всем сразу — более чем. Вопрос лишь в том, откуда молодой человек, со взглядом старика может знать об этом.

— Вы звали меня иначе, мистер Уэйн, — напоминает ему Артур почти безмятежно, и отворачивается. Мужчину вообще ни капли не беспокоит то, что его разглядывают, особенно, когда тот разламывает пышные оладьи макая их в соус неловко, пальцами, так, как не принято в высшем обществе.

— Вы правы, Артур, — согласие выходит легко, но снова брошенный в сторону взгляд мгновенно напоминает о секундной слабости.

Этого не должно было случится, стоило подождать хотя бы пару сеансов, прежде чем сближаться настолько быстро и тесно, и от всех этих мыслей в носу свербит так, что бутафорские, пускай и красивые очки приходится стянуть с переносицы, принимаясь их задумчиво протирать, выгадывая себе пару секунд времени прежде, чем пуститься в объяснения, почему мистер Флек может быть Артуром, но не Арти. Не так скоро, по крайней мере.

«Между нами должна образоваться хотя бы минимальная дистанция, чтобы вам было что преодолевать», — первый аргумент звучит и выглядит весьма сомнительно, так что его приходится отложить до чёрного дня, когда не будет ничего лучшего.

«Если посторонний человек услышит подобное обращение, он, несомненно, подумает, что я уже уложил вас в свою постель, хотя этого ещё не произошло», — данный аргумент тоже звучит отвратительно, особенно в свете того, что любой незнакомый с Брюсом человек может заключить из этого, что он трясётся о своей репутации. О ней, конечно, стоит поволноваться, но не о собственной, а том, как подобные слухи отразятся на самом Артуре Флеке.

Да и само замечание уже ясно даёт понять — едва ли его новый психолог беспокоится об этом моменте, по крайней мере настолько, насколько волнуется сам Брюс.

«А вы хотите быть моим Арти?» — двусмысленный вопрос вяжет сладостью не до конца осевшего возбуждения, но мысли в сторону мужчины, разглядывающего его руки и то, как он возвращает очки на место приходится держать под самым строгим контролем.

Платок отправляется обратно, в отведённый ему карман, и, наконец, горячая кружка с кофе оказывается в сухой ладони, когда, в конце концов, удаётся смягчить последнее, и, пожалуй, слишком вольное высказывание.

— А вас бы устроило быть именно «Арти»? — кофе помогает наполнить паузу, но его гость не такой, как Брюс, и говорит, судя по скорости ответов, ровно то, что приходит ему в голову. Первое попавшееся и самое точное:

— А вас? И если нет, то почему вы меня так назвали?

Для человека, которого Брюс успокаивал меньше получаса назад Артур Флек, признаться, слишком наглый, прямолинейный и совершенно безжалостный. Кажется, маска профессионализма в его арсенале всё-таки имеется, и тот момент, миг, спровоцированный самим Брюсом был слабостью, позволенной рядом с равным, а не проверкой на вшивость от профессионала.

Однако от странного чувства восхищения избавиться так и не удаётся. Психолог мистера Уэйна должен на него работать, а не диагностировать нанимателя, но, если и да, то в случае не только способности понять, но и принять разрушенного и надорванного человека внутри с его слабостями и сверх мощами, мистер Артур Флек сможет быть тем, кем захочет.

— Вы были не в себе, и я хотел привести вас в чувство, — ответ недостаточно выверенный, неправильный. Всё, что может быть истолковано неверно однажды будет, и потому обычно для комментария требуется представить себе обстановку, в которой рос собеседник, его образ мышления, а после попробовать извратить слова тем образом, которым бы сделал он.

Артур ясно из Нижнего Готэма, где сейчас большие проблемы — несмотря на все попытки решить финансовый кризис, нависший над городом, есть вещи неподвластные даже самому крупному благодетелю Готэма, а это значит, что его собеседнику прекрасно известна нищета. Требовательный тон об отказе добавляет ещё одну черту в чужую копилку — гордость. Большую и хрупкую, ту, что зазвенит от легчайшего касания.

А, исходя из этого, мужчина перед ним сейчас скривится, отложит очередной разломанный оладушек, и, смерив полным уничижения взглядом, покинет Уэйн Энтерпрайзес.

— Я благодарен, что вы позаботились обо мне, мистер Уэйн, — тон Артура не имеет даже тени предполагаемых чувств, напротив, в нём такое тепло, что Брюс просто не в силах унять поднимающееся изумление. — И, если вы не против, то, мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы выделили меня из своего окружения именно этим обращением.

Подобное предложение ставит Брюса в окончательный ступор, но, к счастью, можно прижать кружку с горячим кофе к лицу, а после, сделав глоток, приподнять очки, и посмотреть в серо-голубые глаза, улыбаясь широко и открыто:

— Ты так прямолинеен, Арти, — мужчина напротив застывает, каменеет, словно ждёт, что его сейчас оттолкнут, напомнив что так, вообще-то, с людьми нельзя. Вот только почему нет, если Брюс в таком тихом восторге от манеры говорить честно и чётко, что хочется заставить его психолога общаться с ним вечно? — Мне это нравится. Будем откровенны друг с другом, хорошо? Я не люблю, когда мне лгут.

— Но ведь большинство ваших партнёров именно этим и занимаются, — робкое напоминание заставляет улыбнуться ещё шире.

— Решительно все, Арти. Поэтому между нами пусть не будет никакой лжи, хорошо? — кивок, в знак согласия добавляет нежности по отношения к едва знакомому человеку перед ним, но Брюс не может остановить, или хотя бы притормозить жажду узнать всё о нём. Изучить полностью, до самой последней мельчайшей подробности и понять, какого чёрта его асексуальность рухнула именно сейчас.

Именно на нём.

— А пока, нам нужно кое-что обсудить по работе, — хмыкает он, начиная свои замечания по поводу грядущего потока посетителей, и глядя за тем, как бездумно Арти скользит краем оладушка по нижней губе, думает только об одном.

Нельзя думать о том, как сладко сейчас целовать эти губы. Нужно думать о политике и о Готэме.

«Думай о родном городе, мистер Уэйн, а о прочем — подумаешь потом», — уговаривает Брюс сам себя, зная — даже после долгого рабочего дня, он едва ли вернётся к этому, просто потому, что нельзя так бесцеремонно направлять фантазию на человека, неспособного от неё защититься.

Сначала Арти нужно будет научить, чтобы после выпустить дух как следует. Завтра, например.

Первый пункт плана — есть.


	4. Chapter 4

Как на странно, а первая рабочая неделя Артура Флера была достаточно загружена, и в этом не было вины Брюса. Нет, разумеется, трудоголизм начальства всегда сказывается на подчинённых, особенно, когда последнее довольно фанатично в собственном желании сделать мир лучше.

Выходные, которые должны бы стать высшим благом для всех и каждого для Брюса лично — непозволительная роскошь. Он не останавливается с работой, предпочитая не копить огромный багаж документов, которые нужно разобрать, до понедельника.

Дома привычный мягкий свет помогает сосредоточиться, но к полуночи внимание всё равно ускользает из пальцев, словно песок. К счастью, Брюс прекрасно знает что именно ему нужно сделать в таком случае.

— Мастер Брюс, — недовольные оттенки в голосе Альфреда напоминают, что даже у самых сильных мира сего есть люди, что за ними присматривают, наблюдают, и порционно выдают осуждение.

Впрочем, в его тонет нет того, что заставило бы по-настоящему остановиться, вырвать себя из привычной рабочей колеи — беспокойства, а значит дворецкий, и по совместительству самый близкий друг наследника Уэйнов не считает, что всё зашло по-настоящему слишком далеко. Лишь приблизилось к этой самой отметке.

— Да, Альфред? — нет нужды в столь же безукоризненно-вежливом стиле отвечать человеку, воспитывавшему тебя с момента рождения, и всё-таки Брюсу проще перенять чужую манеру общения, чем подыскивать самый правильный тон, особенно, когда он устал.

«С Арти так не приходится», — сухощавый молодой человек с невероятно твёрдой волей мгновенно всплывает перед глазами, и остаётся только удивляться этому факту. Работа должна оставаться на работе, желание должно реализовываться в постели — всему своё время и место, и разговор с Альфредом даже близко не попадает под эти два понятия.

Однако, взгляд серо-голубых глаз, широкая, подвижная улыбка, странный костюм, который смахивает на клоунский яркой броскостью своих цветов мгновенно дополняют образ, делая его объёмным, фактурным. И то, что с этим молодым человеком можно отпустить себя несколько сильнее, чем с прочими, а то и вовсе бросить вожжи и позволить течению унести стиль разговора — бесценно.

— Должен сообщить вам, что времени почти полночь, сэр, — Ал немного растягивает гласные, что придаёт его речи ещё больше чопорности к той, что и без того присутствует в интонациях. — И вам стоит хотя бы попытаться выспаться.

«Попытаться» — самое верное слово. С тех самых пор, как каждую ночь Брюса стали мучить кошмары, из-за приближающейся годовщины смерти родителей, время от заката до рассвета стало пыткой содержащей в себе не только старательные попытки уснуть, но и проснуться, вырваться из непрекращающейся агонии выстрела, рассыпанного жемчуга, и взмывающих к небу хлопающих чёрных кожистых крыльев.

Снотворное, помогавшее уснуть на первых порах, стало клеткой, из-за которой из отвратительного сна невозможно выбраться, а без него все дни сливаются примерно в одно малопонятное месиво, избавиться от которого может исключительно работа.

— Спасибо, Альфред, — хмыкает Брюс, не поясняя дворецкому всё то, что происходит с ним — он не маленький мальчик больше, хотя, разумеется, Ал с этим бы поспорил, и прекрасно знает как сделать так, чтобы не сойти с ума.

«Нужно отреставрировать Аркхэм», — мысленная заметка, перемешанная с воображаемым пребыванием в этой больнице для психически опасных преступников занимает его настолько, что того, как дверь за мужчиной закрывается Брюс даже не замечает.

За глазами тихо болит, но идти в кровать боязно. Если бы ему снилось, что при убийстве родителей Брюс уже взрослый, наверное, он попытался бы дать отпор, противостоять, но его маленькие руки никогда не дотягиваются до пистолета, тело не способно прикрыть мать или отца от выстрела, и чёртовы летучие мыши взвиваются в небо с невыносимым, терзающим разум криком.

Нет, нужно ещё поработать. Столько, сколько необходимо, чтобы упасть без сил, закрыть глаза и не видеть вообще ничего до тех пор, пока рассвет не разбудит его скользнувшим солнечным зайчиком по подушке, вынуждая встретить новый день.

«Душ, и закончить с бумагами», — планы Брюса просты и действенны, как и всегда. Ни одного лишнего движения, не выверенного высказывания — он живёт так настолько давно, что это стало привычным коконом, внутри которого всё понятно и логично, пускай и отнюдь не просто.

Чтобы не тащиться слишком далеко от кабинета до кровати они в смежных комнатах с одной стороны — а с другой дверь в небольшую ванную комнату. Конечно, в особняке Уэйнов есть огромный бассейн, есть целое помещение под ванную, в которой при желании можно жить, но Брюс всегда предпочитает этот закуток, ведь так удобнее всего работать. Не нужно никуда долго идти, отвлекаясь от работы и тратя бесценное время попусту. 

Холодный кафель щекочет босые ступни, а по сравнению с ним кабинка кажется и вовсе ледяной — то, что нужно, чтобы в мозгах прояснилось хотя бы ненадолго. Это — и горячие струи воды, которые буквально обжигают кожу до покраснения, смывая если не усталость, то духоту, что постепенно обступает со всех сторон. Температура равняется до нормального состояния, и становится обжигающе-холодной.

Сложно точно отследить как так, но эти перемены напоминают Брюсу серо-голубые глаза. Они ледяные, но в них столько отчаянно-горячих чувств, что вид всего Артура Флека снова оживает под веками. То, как он улыбается невинно, неловко, но при этом глядит так, что становится ясно — мальчика слишком сильно била жизнь, и он не настолько наивен, насколько кажется.

Может быть по этому Брюс чувствует как внутри всё становится горячее? Из-за того, что контраст нежности и точного знания насколько жесток и ужасающ этот мир перемешиваются в коктейль, где есть вероятность чётко проследить оттенки цвета, лежащего слоями друг поверх друга.

Пальцы скользят по собственной груди, двигаются по шее, и то, насколько ярко ощущается прикосновение на распаренной коже сводит с ума. Воображение ярко дорисовывает всё то же самое не на себе — на кое-ком другом, чья кожа светлее, и чувствительней, насколько успел заметить Брюс. И длинные ресницы взметнуться, стоит лишь прижаться со спины, заканчивая движение сразу под скулами, оставляя фаланги покоиться там, где начинает свой рост язык. Это мягкое местечко даже сдвинется вовнутрь, стоить только сглотнуть мгновенно скапливающуюся слюну.

— Вот так, — тихий выдох полностью прячется под ледяными струями, но Брюсу кажется, что всё его тело горит.

Будто он жмётся к раскалённой коже, притирается к ровным аккуратным ягодичным мышцам, вдавливая промеж них горячую плоть, пока вторая рука движется медленно, по животу, вплоть до горячего, возбуждённого члена, что удобно ложится в руку. Привычно так, что не приласкать головку большим пальцем до прерывистого всхлипа нет никаких сил.

«Мистер Уэйн», — едва различимый шёпот Артура Флека бьёт в голову, и Брюс мгновенно выкручивает воду на ледяную, стараясь сбросить с себя фантазию.

Никогда раньше он не думал о людях в таком разрезе, и даже когда несколько дней назад он учил своего личного психолога ставить барьеры, ограждающие от грязных, похотливых желаний окружающих людей, он был уверен — с Брюсом такого не случится.

Он же мистер контроллер, под его пятой не только все сферы собственной жизни, но и мысли, и отдаваться им вот так, совершенно беззастенчиво дозволяя себе касаться, трогать, думать о том, как откроется красивый рот, к его плечу прижмётся затылок, а губы выдохнут это блядское привычное обращение, недопустимо.

Кто угодно может ошибаться, но не Брюс Уэйн. Любой другой имеет право позволить себе заблудиться в фантазиях, кроме него.

«Столько лет гордится тем, что не испытываешь желания вообще ни к кому и вот так растаять из-за мальчишки», — горькая усмешка ложится на лицо. Кожа почти синеет от холода, но до тех пор, пока трезвая ясность мысли не возвращается, ледяные капли будут обжигать, а он сам даже с места не сдвинется.

Брюс позволил себе лишнее, и, пожалуй, нужно или набрать номер и принести свои извинения за недопустимое поведение, или малодушно сделать вид, что ничего не было, и вообще-то это совсем не он.

Губы мелко дрожат, и он уже тянется к тому, чтобы выключить воду, как память о фантазии обогащается красками, становится полнее, увлекая его словно рука, дёргающая в болотную тину и уже не позволяющая выбраться наружу и ухватить хотя бы немного воздуха.

Фантомный затылок на плече протирается, мягкие волнистые волосы щекочут продрогшую кожу, а ладонь ложится на местечко в основании шеи, вынуждая наклониться до тёплого, обжигающего рот дыхания.

— Чёрт, — шипит Брюс, добавляя напора и восстанавливая свой барьер, оберегающий от касаний, о которых он не просил, и которых не было, по крайней мере для суда и следствия.

Остаётся надеяться, что на его фантазию ответил Арти, а не какой-нибудь посторонний извращенец. 

Контрастный душ, наконец, срабатывает, но всё, о чём может думать Брюс Уэйн ближайший час — как распознать личность того, чьего лица ты не видишь в фантазии.


	5. Chapter 5

Невозмутимость Брюс носит как маску — та хорошо скроена, плотно прилегает к лицу, и не позволяет разнообразным эмоциям являть себя миру, отделяя овладевшую им неловкость после инцидента в душе от обычного рабочего профессионализма.

Какая-то внутренняя часть уверена — стоит только подобраться ближе, как его психолог обязательно задаст свои неловкие вопросы, и за этой маской будет легко спрятаться, имитируя холодность рассудка, что не в состоянии ни на мгновение утратить над собой контроль. 

«Мы взрослые люди», — самонапоминание выходит удачным, особенно, когда Артур никаких вопросов не задаёт. Его совершенно дурацкий костюм вызывает внутри бессильную злость — или же это отчаяние из-за невозможности обсудить гнетущее, не становясь при этом инициатором подобного диалога?

Вычленить волнующий момент достаточно просто — нужно всего лишь устранить раздражитель и оценить степень негативных эмоций, тыкающих под рёбра острыми осколками неприятия.

— Артур, я уже не в силах смотреть на ваш костюм, — вместо обычного «доброе утро» заявляет Брюс в ответ на приветствие.

Серо-голубые глаза отрываются от каких-то заметок, впиваются в него режущими гранями взгляда, и сам факт того, что хрупкое и беззащитное существо без единого слова готово отстаивать право на то, как ему выглядеть, будоражит, разгоняя кровь.

— Вам стыдно перед коллегами за мой внешний вид, мистер Уэйн? — уточнение совсем не пустое, ведь за вуалью слов скрывается куда более чёткий и значимый вопрос, не дающий усомниться — он фантазировал не просто о человеке, что похож на Артура Флека, а о нём самом.

И тот прекрасно в курсе того кто облапал его максимально непристойным образом.

«Вероятно, он полагал, что я всё-таки сам начну этот разговор», — досада плещет холодом в лицо и то белеет, но не настолько сильно, чтобы сравняться в оттенке с кожей Арти. Это так очевидно, ведь «за внешний вид» звучит как уточнение — за это, или за кое-что другое? То, о чём мы с вами, похоже, не станем говорить?

— Я хочу, — дыхание сбивается и пауза получается несколько многозначительней, чем стоило бы, — посмотреть как вы будете выглядеть в чём-то более подходящем вашему нынешнему статусу.

«Статусу того, которого я хочу», — он не договаривает. И без этого ясно что не так человеком, позволившем себе слишком многое по отношению к тому, кто его младше, находится в прямом подчинении, и который сводит его постепенно с ума.

Неизменный рабоче-бутафоркий атрибут позволяет разорвать зрительный контакт, приняться протирать стёкла, уделяя им всё своё внимание, чтобы мужчине не было так сложно обдумать его слова, решить, желает ли он этого — и всего прочего, что Брюс Уэйн способен ему предложить.

И если нет, то можно сделать вид, что отказ был только от примерки, а не от чего-то большего.

— Вы не спросите против ли я? — вопрос бьёт пощёчиной, пальцы чуть вздрагивают и натёртое стекло неприятно скрипит.

«Вам стоило задать вопрос до того, как лезть со своими горячими и совершенно точно непотребными фантазиями ко мне в душу», — угадывает Брюс, и это почти настолько же оскорбительно, насколько правдиво.

Ему и впрямь стоило задать вопрос, более чётко обозначить собственные намерения, но прежде Брюсу показалось, что Арти не против, особенно то, какой жаркий звук он издал при первой встрече, стоило только переплести мысль с яркой фантазией о том, как можно укусить его в самое основание шеи.

Однако, они могли не понять друг друга, или же тот подтекст, который казался Брюсу очевидным, мог быть незамеченным его психологом, а он сам всего лишь додумал несуществующее, чтобы заниматься самооправданиями.

Детскую обиду унять легче, чем закономерный стыд, но оба чувства оказываются у него в руках к тому моменту, как очки возвращаются на переносицу. Притворство в необходимости данного предмета гардероба уже настолько привычное, что он даже смаргивает, словно присматриваясь к игривому выражению лица.

«Чёрт! — осознание мгновенно обжигает рассудок, и сейчас от неловкости его уже ничто не спасает. — Ты тупица, мистер Уэйн.»

На тонких губах сияет невероятная улыбка человека, наслаждавшегося тогда, и сейчас, хотя она там совсем недолго — несколько секунд прежде, чем Арти соображает, как именно смотрит на своего работодателя, и едва не ойкает, опуская лицо.

«Вы не спросите против ли я, или вам и так ясно, что я согласен?» — вот, что скрывалось под чужим вопросом, и, пожалуй, Брюс готов всё их невербальное общение перевести в другую плоскость, но чуть позже. Лучше всего это будет сделать тогда, когда чуть выглядывающие из-под мягких волнистых прядей алые уши приобретут свой нормальный оттенок, а плечи перестанут вздрагивать от загнанных внутрь эмоций, что прокладывают себе дорогу в виде очередного приступа изнуряющего страшного смеха.

— Я думаю, раз вы не начали наше общение с пощёчины, то вы не против, — перекрывая своим спокойствием не умолкающий смех, замечает Брюс, и то, как содрогаются костлявые плечи и трясётся человек перед ним, теперь выглядит как результат особенно удачной шутки.

К счастью, простого замечания достаточно, как и медленного фантомного касания чужой руки, полного чувственной нежности и исследовательского интереса, пока кожа скользит по коже, изучая ямки, вены, косточки, прежде, чем переплести пальцы.

— Вы... ужасны, — с трудом перебарывая себя, наконец, отзывается Арти, поднимая лицо, и глядя снизу вверх на стоящего перед ним Брюса. Пальцы, частично засунутые в карманы брюк, неожиданно потеют от этого взгляда, и эту физиологическую реакцию объяснить себе никак не удаётся, — мистер Уэйн.

— Брюс, — поправляет он, усмехаясь и протягивает ладонь, стараясь незаметно вытереть о ткань совершенно мальчишеским жестом. Как в детстве, когда ел варенье, утащенное с самой высокой полки, куда Альфред специально прятал от юного сладкоежки, и успел лишь поставить его на место, но не вымыть руки, в тому моменту, как кто-то из взрослых заглядывает в буфет.

Арти качает головой, и его улыбка становится виноватой, хотя руку он принимает, поднимаясь из кресла и шагая следом, за слишком торопливым работодателем. Видимо, имя — это та черта, которую не стоит пересекать, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока Брюсу не удастся убедить его в обратном.

А он будет стараться сделать это изо всех сил.

Мерки, снятые с Арти на глаз, оказываются просто идеальными, и это отмечает как портной, занимающийся пошивом костюмов для четы Уэйн уже несколько десятков лет, так и сам Артур, ошалело глядящий на себя в зеркало. Ему, в отличие от Брюса, предпочитающего цвет холодной промёрзшей стали, портной выбрал винно-бордовые оттенки для жилета и брюк, а вместе с того же канареечно-жёлтого цвета рубашкой, общее впечатление клоуна в цирке остаётся. Только это не просто один из, а тот, которого не запомнить абсолютно невозможно.

— Я не думал, что... — путающийся в словах, запинающийся психолог выглядит сломанным, и от этого внутри поднимается настолько убийственная нежность, что приходится держать себя в руках, чтобы не выпустить наружу охвативший рассудок образ того, как острые скулы оказываются в ладони и Брюс целует его, медленно, сладко, беспощадно, изучая каждую трещинку на губах.

Слова обрываются и приходится чуть встряхнуть головой, пытаясь выдворит слишком горячую мысль из головы, пока Арти снова не начнёт задыхаться, от загнанного под кожу смущения.

— Не думал, — повторяет тот бездумно, продолжая рассматривать себя в зеркале.

Да, наверное, Артур и правда не думал, что может оставаться собой, выбирая нечто настолько броское и яркое, но при этом иметь оттенок вкуса мира сильных мира сего. Мира Уэйнов.

— А вот я знал, — хмыкает Брюс самодовольно, понимая, что удержаться попросту невозможно. Оценит ли Артур эту шутку, или же обидится? Вернёт ли колкость, или опустит голову и предпочтёт уйти от шпильки, начав, наконец, переживать за собственное место немного больше?

— И прошлой ночью? — невинный пустячок, всего лишь подтрунивание, но это сбивает с толку и сводит с ума одновременно. Как можно быть таким прямолинейным, непосредственным, и, вместе с тем, настолько хитрым лисом?

Взгляд наполняется восхищением, и, конечно, портной не нуждается в дополнительных словах — низкий старичок отлично знает свою работу, и, разумеется, видит, когда клиент оказывается доволен. Да, конечно они возьмут этот костюм, и ярко-синий платок, хитроумно свёрнутый и убранный так, чтобы высунувшиеся из нагрудного кармана краешки напоминали цветок — тоже.

«Тебе только зелёных оттенков не хватает, и точно — вылитый клоун», — замечание на язык так и лезет, но Брюс прикусывает его. Ассоциация не имеет ничего дурного — любовь к людям, способным из пустоты сделать смех, а трагедию обернуть восторгом у него с самого детства. Куда хуже было бы, сравни он Арти с мерзкими летающими тварями с кожистыми крыльями, но тот, по счастью, летучую мышь не напоминает совсем.

— Удачного вам дня мистер Уэйн, мистер Флек, — два кивка — универсальный способ выставить их за дверь, но Брюс не возражает, ведь впереди обычный рабочий день, а им нужно сделать не мало.

То, чего он не рассчитывает, что выйдя на улицу, они окажутся в гуще толпы, спешащей на службу.

Людей так много и они обступают со всех сторон, что с непривычки сложно мгновенно встроиться в этот поток, но дойти нужно всего лишь до машины.

— Мис... мис... — задыхающиеся слова Брюс слышит исключительно чудом, оборачиваясь и глядя на стремительно побледневшего Арти.

Яркий костюм, конечно, привлекает чужое внимание к себе, хотя вряд ли это наплыв сексуальных фантазий — просто множество взглядом, скользящих по коже, и заставляющих ощущать себя потроганным на физическом уровне.

Ладонь цепляет растерявшегося и отчаянно задыхающегося мужчину за локоть, а толпа несколько расступается, давая им дойти до машины, и человеческий поток обратно смыкается в однородное разношёрстное месиво.

— Дыши, Арти, — велит он, едва дверцы хлопает позади. — Дыши.

Рот распахивается шире, словно пытаясь захватить больше воздуха, но ничего не получается, и руки скользят по горлу, давят, как будто внутри застрял шарик, не пропускающий кислород в лёгкие.

Миг — и его рот накрывает чужой в том самом, горячем, страстном поцелуи, преисполненным больше страхом и волнением, чем страстью, но от этого лишь более чувственным и нежным. Замершее дыхание и паника застывают, вставая на паузу, а после Арти делает долгий вдох, и отвечает робко, неумело, но очень старательно.

Есть много способов помочь человеку справиться с панической атакой, и Брюс лжёт себе, почему выбрал именно этот — теперь уже и не важно.

По крайней мере не важнее прильнувшего к нему Арти.


	6. Chapter 6

Никому на свете не понравится быть загнанным в угол, и в этой черте Брюс очень похож на обычных людей, к числу которых в привычном состоянии он себя причислять не привык.

— Ах, Брюс, я помню вас ещё совсем крошкой! — полные довольства женские интонации сравнимы разве что с визгливостью Андреа, но последнюю он научился идеально игнорировать, скрывать то, насколько ему неприятен этот голос, и быть безупречным джентльменом.

Настолько безупречным, что когда утром он сообщил этому совершенно невыносимому созданию то, что её переводят в другой отдел с понижением зарплаты, но для «наработки особых навыков», эта глупенькая рыбёшка восприняла это как повышение, не иначе. 

«У Фокса не забалуешь», — от мысли, что мисс-неумёха попав в распоряжение главного конструктора вскоре взвоет, вызывает самую искреннюю улыбку, и помогает снискать особенное благодушие одного из главных инвесторов в разработку бесконечного топлива, прекрасной возможности решить все проблемы Готэма связанные с перебоями электричества.

В высшем обществе, как ни странно, именно искренность ценится превыше всего. Впрочем, если дать себе полсекунды на раздумья, то, конечно же, такому подходу мгновенно найдётся логичное объяснение — редкости всегда высоко ценятся, а честность среди лицемеров, пожалуй, самый редкий товар.

Взгляд цепляется за напряжённого Артура, и нежность мгновенно поднимается откуда-то со дна, готовая погрести его под собой. Кто бы мог подумать, что после единственного поцелуя в машине тот взовёт к профессионализму, напоминая — отношения между сотрудниками одной компании недопустимы, пускай даже Брюс Уэйн её директор, и в его кодексе данная графа отсутствует как понятие.

— Я тоже вас помню, мисс Кимберли, и вы ничуть не изменились, — галантность выверена с точностью до грана, и стоило бы сказать Арти, что всё хорошо, всё в порядке, он может не разглядывать его чёртову собеседницу так внимательно.

Шестидесятилетней, пускай и ухоженной леди, разумеется, льстит столь пристальное внимание, но Брюс предпочёл бы, чтобы Артур держался легче, менее напряжённо ведь в конце концов, даже если Уэйн Энтерпрайзес не заполучит данное финансовое вливание дополнительно к собственным вложениям в перспективный проект, реализацию всего лишь придётся отложить, но не более того.

— Вы, как всегда, внимательны, Брюс, — хуже всего пытаться не разглядывать заломы, образовавшиеся в дорогом макияже. Такого обычно не бывает, как он мог заметить, но сегодня на улице стояла ужасная жара, а их обсуждение всего четверть часа назад было не самой простой обоюдной игрой на нервах.

Видимо, именно поэтому в ход и пошла тяжёлая артиллерия.

«Я видела вас ещё ребёнком», — такое чувство, что то, что человек, видевший твои самые ранние годы обладает какой-то сверх информацией о тебе, может разгадать пароли и шифры, и, вдобавок ко всему прочему, имеет неоспоримую особенную власть.

«Хера с два, — хитиновый слой прикрывает уязвимости изнутри, а маска льстеца и впрямь прирастает к лицу, — или ты соглашаешься на более чем выгодные условия, или я тебя раздавлю, просто на четыре года позже.»

Эти мысли Брюса не красят, и, возможно, Джессика Кимберли заметила его отношение к собственному психологу, и решила, что он постесняется быть по-настоящему жёстким и беспощадным с ней?

— Ваши родители в вас души не чаяли, — восхитительная чушь, которую повторяют едва знакомые с его семейством люди прямо в лицо, проходит мимо ушей, не задевая вообще нигде.

Брюс отлично знает, что у него Аспергер, и, как и всякий подверженный гиперфиксациям, однажды он сконцентрировался на поиске ответа почему именно он такой — и нашёл то общее, что было в его детстве, и у многих других.

Недолюбленные, недоласканные, забытые — те, кто имел все возможности стать социопатами, но соскользнули на другой путь, потому как пассивная агрессия со стороны родителей так и не перешла в активную. Дети трудоголиков, повёрнутых на работе, уверенных в том, что сенсорная депривация — миф.

И если это «души не чаяли», то, пожалуй, он даже готов приплатить этой дамочке, чтобы она прошла сейчас через всё это со стороны самых близких ей людей.

— И именно потому, что ещё мой отец начинал работать с этим проектом я и прошу вашей поддержки, — улыбка становится хищной, акульей, чтобы мисс Кимберли даже не подумала снова попробовать данный фокус. 

Вежливые плотоядные — лучший термин, которым можно окрестить всех и каждого, кто имеет отношение к высшему обществу. Впрочем, грубиянов и здесь хватает, но такие, как водится, в бизнесе не долго.

Росчерк на контракте появляется за десять минут вежливых фраз, улыбок, и уговоров — все эти пустые распинания нужны лишь для того чтобы Уэйн помнил, что его одарили царской милостью, и это больше жест доброй воли, чем выгодное вложение, хотя они оба знают, что дела обстоят ровно противоположным образом.

Дверь закрывается, и Брюс, наконец, позволяет себе осесть обратно, в кресло, прибрав полученную роспись в сейф. Тот закрывается с неприятным звуком, и отделаться от чувства, что в холодном металлической коробке сейчас он сам — и нет никакой возможности выбраться.

Он не Гудини, не мастер побега, всего лишь человек, который должен не просто держать свои мысли и чувства в цепях, а забираться в железную деву, чтобы знать наверняка — даже если Брюс Уэйн потеряет самоконтроль, те, кто его окружают, останутся целы и невредимы.

О том, что будет с ним самим Брюс предпочитает не думать.

— Мистер Уэйн? — встревоженный голос пытается извлечь его из мыслей, но в них слишком холодно, слишком тесно, и этот футляр, маленькое безопасное место постепенно сужается.

Да, кто-то видел его ребёнком, да, этот кто-то знал его родителей, но почему в моменты, когда он скорее близок к уязвимости, из-за потери душевного равновесия никак не получается взять себя в руки, запереть воспоминания под амбарный замок и сделать вид, что содержимое пропало, словно в трюке фокусника.

Разумеется, спустя несколько часов он найдёт эти ужасы под кроватью, и они взмоют в небо стаей летучих мышей, рассыплются по асфальту перестуком жемчужных бусин, прогремят сотней отражений той пары выстрелов, но ведь не сейчас.

Насколько было бы проще, окажись он дома, и тогда Ал принёс бы ему чашку безумно сладкого чая с чабрецом, и потрепал бы по волосам, как это случалось в детстве, в минуты расстройства. А вместо этого лёгкие сжимает от невозможности полноценно вдохнуть, и кислород перестаёт поступать в кровь по воле Брюса, а не потому, что тот сдался и проиграл.

Всего-то и нужно — задержать дыхание, как если погружаешься под воду, позволяешь себе оглохнуть и знаешь — пока запас кислорода в наличии — ты всплывёшь. Но если ты закован в коробе для китайской пытки водой, то есть ли вообще в этом смысл? Его бока станут теснее, а руки, сколько ни пытайся, разбить стекло не смогут.

И его ад разверзнется, навечно принимая в своё чрево маленького мальчика, который не оправдал ожиданий отца в последний раз — когда не защитил его от неминуемой гибели. Фатальная ошибка, которая стоила ему смерти.

— Мистер Уэйн, — знакомые интонации пытаются разорвать порочный круг, но, признаться, до тех пор пока море слёз, бушующее внутри, поднимающие свои края и захлёстывающее, словно при десятибалльном шторме, не утихнет — это бесполезно.

Крики перепуганных летучих мышей, их кожистые крылья, бьющие по лицу, и отчаяние, в попытке спасти себя и своё жилище от незваного гостя мешаются вместе с беззвучными воплями ребёнка, свалившегося в колодец, и пережившего там ночь, прежде чем Альфред нашёл его.

Горячее объятие, руки, смыкающиеся на груди, нежный шёпот прямо на ухо, такой отчаянный, но такой живой, настоящий и неподдельный, что стены условно безопасного сосуда трескаются, прежде, чем толща воды разломает их окончательно: «Брюс».

Тьма перед глазами рассеивается, и, следуя странной молчаливой привычке, вдох получается очень медленным и полностью беззвучным, хотя, как оказалось, лёгкие уже ломит от недостатка кислорода. 

Серо-голубые глаза напротив с невероятной тревогой вглядываются в его собственный, а стоящий на коленях Арти сдержит его руки в своих.

Ладони у него ужасно горячие, обжигающие, словно у того нестерпимый жар, как кажется в первый миг, и лишь в следующий до растревоженного сознания доходит — на самом деле это Брюс продрог так, словно и впрямь был внутри китайской камеры для пыток водой.

— Да, Арти? — он смаргивает, будто ни в чём не бывало, и совершенно горячие, порывистые объятия окончательно сбивают с толку.

Запах сухих трав, яркого солнца, дальних лесных пожаров одновременно окутывает Брюса, и он и сам не замечает, как прижимается ближе, теснее, пока сухая, узкая ладонь путается в него в волосах. Слёзы, накатившие странной, неудержимой волной пропитывают канареечно-жёлтую рубашку, но её хозяину, кажется, на это абсолютно наплевать.

— А как же «непрофессионально»? — вопрос выходит невпопад, но Брюс пытается рассмешить милого Арти, чтобы тот, преисполнившись чувством сострадания не размазывал слёзы по щекам.

Если он верно разгадал загадку этого странного человека, первым делом потребовавшего отказать ему в работе, то его эмпатия примерно равна мощностям IQ Брюса Уэйна. Короткий всхлип, завуалированный под смешок только подтверждает догадку, и даже голове поднимать не нужно, чтобы знать — тот сейчас старается втянуть мгновенно забившие нос сопли незаметно.

Для этих целей у самого Арти есть красивый ярко-синий платок, но тот, по всей видимости, по-прежнему про него забывает, так что Брюс протягивает его, чувствуя, как буря укладывается, а дышать и думать становится проще, чем раньше.

Только эмоциональный диапазон у него как у зубочистки, но это нормальное состояние. Просто при Арти он никогда не был таким.

— У вас есть шанс меня разубедить, мистер Уэйн, — слабо отвечает тот, высморкавшись в платок и неловко сжимая его в кулаке. — Например, вы можете подписать отказ в моём обходном.

— Ни за что, — усмехается Брюс, чувствуя странную лёгкость внутри головы. — Но переубеждать я тебя буду однозначно. Готовься, Арти.

На совершенно самодовольную ухмылку его личный психолог отвечает растерянной улыбкой, и чужие мягкие губы фантомно касаются губ Брюса Уэйна.

Кажется, у него неплохие шансы.


	7. Chapter 7

«Нашла коса на камень» возможно лучшая поговорка для того, чтобы описать происходящее между ними, с точки зрения Брюса. Альфред, однако, позволил себе уточнить что для него это выглядит как брачные игры равно статусных зверей, и это тоже похоже на правду, пускай по-настоящему животного между ним и Арти нет ничего.

Мягкие фантомные касания ладони, нежные пальцы в волосах, горячие объятия — всё это занимательная игра, у которой нет ни единого физического проявления, и, время от времени Брюс даже думает, что всё это ему привиделось. Эта мысль гнездится в голове до тех пор, пока его взгляд не встречается с ясными серо-голубыми радужками, в которых угадываются танцующие бесы, обещающие завлечь на тёплое дно.

И Брюс бы пошёл, но каждый раз, стоит ему сделать хотя бы попытку, как чёртов мятый обходной оказывается у него под носом.

«Подпишите, мистер Уэйн, — в невинных интонациях столько потаённого чувства, что он просто не в состоянии отказать себе вслушиваться и думать, какой бы из Арти вышел Крысолов, — подпишите, и я сделаю то, что вы хотите.»

Сформулировать однозначно почему Артур с такой настойчивостью требует, чтобы от него отказались просто невозможно, но для себя Брюс уяснил одно — если он не хочет потерять этого, во всех смыслах примечательного молодого человека, за которого его взгляд цепляется с самой первой встречи, и который смог то, что прежде не удавалось никому, подписывать отказ в обходном будет совершенно неверным решением.

— Артур, поужинайте со мной, — то и дело зовёт его Брюс в их рабочее время, ведь это — единственный способ вообще выцепить мужчину, уверенно и твёрдо заявляющего о том, что у него есть жизнь и после работы, и, пускай он и остаётся на сверхурочные, отдавать всё своё время чёртовому трудоголику он совсем не обязан.

— Я бы с радостью, мистер Уэйн, но я не голоден, — абсолютная вежливость не режет слух, а взгляд подначивает попробовать заставить одними словами и уговорами человека сделать то, что он хочет.

— А если это приказ? — хмыкает Брюс, стаскивая с переносицы очки и отправляя их в нагрудный карман, чтобы потереть уставшие после долгой работы с бумагами глаза.

— Это не входит в список моих должностных обязанностей, — Арти поднимается, сокращая дистанцию между ними, и отводит ладони от глаз, соскальзывая по векам подушечками пальцев так, чтобы Брюс их закрыл. 

Холодная гелевая основа ложится на них, и невероятное облегчение накатывает вместе с сумасшедшей благодарностью, вырываясь странной фантазией о том, как поверх освежающей маски для глаз опускается горячая ладонь, и, совсем уже безумие в том, что Артур этому его желанию подчиняется.

— Пообедайте со мной как человек, который отвечает на мои фантазии, — мгновенно ориентируется Брюс, не ощущая никакой уверенности в том, правильные ли слова он подобрал.

Пока глаза отдыхают он не видит выражение чужого лица, но чувствует россыпь фантомных поцелуев на своих плечах и спине, и то, как чужие губы касаются его затылка едва ощутимо, прежде, чем пропасть.

— Подпишите, — напоминает мягко Арти, но Брюс упрямится усмехаясь. И без того ясно — откажешься раз — откажешься навсегда. Есть вещи, которые нельзя отменить, на которые нельзя закрыть глаза и через которые нельзя перешагнуть.

Он сам сошёл бы с ума и уже никогда не смог бы быть так же откровенен с тем, кто хоть раз перешёл эту невидимую черту, потому что она меняет всё. Нет такого доверия, которое способно пережить предательство, и не так уж и важно насколько оно мелкое, незначительное — не при его IQ, разумеется. О существовании глупых людей, от всей души прощающих тех, кто сделал им больно, Брюс более чем в курсе, вот только Арти не похож на них, ведь если бы да, то он никогда бы не стал ему интересен.

И это постоянная просьба отказаться, словно раз и навсегда расставить их в привычные для Артура рамки, выдворить человека, который старается быть к нему ближе, потому что...

Мысль бьёт в голову молотом, заставляя убирать прохладную маску с глаз и внимательнее вглядеться в расслабленное, и полное нежности лицо напротив. Его выражение такое беззащитно, что приходится ещё раз обдумать — не слишком ли личным будет тот вопрос, что он собирается задать. Не то чтобы это остановило Брюса, просто тогда стоит полюбоваться этой нежностью ещё несколько мгновений, ведь его личный психолог всё равно старается спрятать свои чувства, словно в ракушку.

— Ты когда-нибудь состоял в отношениях, Арти? — взгляд становится проницательным всего за миг, но то, как пятнами бледнеют щёки выдаёт его эмоции с головой.

По-хорошему это вообще никакого значения не должно иметь, но сама способность открыться кому бы то ни было, дать нечто особое, спрятанное словно драгоценность внутри тебя, которая может причинить немыслимую боль — вопрос опыта. Все эти юные подростки получают болезненный опыт и восстанавливаются после него так, словно они бессмертные фениксы, но в самый первый раз, пожалуй, это сводило бы Брюса с ума.

— А вы? — ответный вопрос не смущает, и Брюс кивает почти мгновенно. Как и бутафорские очки, он примерял на себя разные образы, чтобы сориентироваться в том, каким его хочет видеть общественность, чтобы доверять ему, и каким он должен предстать перед партнёрами собственной компании. 

Три милые девушки пытались коснуться его души разнообразными способами, даже после того, как он сообщил им о собственной асексуальности, но их сладкие, приторно пахнущие цветами фантазии так и остались вне его тела. Его разум отторгает всё это, но сам Брюс, видевший слишком много любовных историй, пытался открыться, настолько, конечно, насколько подобает наследнику великой империи Уэйнов.

Всё это было обречено на провал, но он старался тогда так отчаянно, что сейчас вместо уродливого страха испытывает облегчение — быть понятым правильно, не говоря ни единого слова, не это ли величайшая ценность? Да, они могут жонглировать словами, перебрасывать друг другу фантазии, могут дразниться во время совещаний, на тех из них, где Брюс не оказывается закован в более податливый футляр, нежели обступающая его клетка для пыток водой, но суть остаётся верной.

— Мои попытки кажутся тебе странными, — на замечание Арти лишь качает головой, ловит ладонь, сжимая её, и улыбается так мило и неловко, что жажда прижать его к себе посильнее снова оборачивается горячей фантазией, от которой он прерывисто выдыхает, наконец.

— Я знаю, что с вами произошло, мистер Уэйн, — спустя несколько секунд отчаянной тишины отзывается он, и внутри от этих слов всё каменеет в один миг.

Не то чтобы он жаждал это скрыть, нет, просто Брюс как-то рассчитывал что сам расскажет о самых неприятных моментах своего детства. О том, почему он не пускает никого, кроме этого единственного человека за купол имеющихся фантазий. Однако, по смущённому виду и мелко дрожащим ресницам становится очевиден банальный факт — не только он.

Все эти сексуальные желания всегда касаются людей, и, пускай их учат обращаться с собственными желаниями лет с десяти, это отнюдь не отменяет того, что в мире есть люди, вожделеющие детей. И их мерзкие руки могут касаться совсем юных и беззащитных созданий, заставляя прочувствовать всё то, что другие хотят с ними сотворить.

Отсутствие барьеров при определённой степени эмпатичности вообще будет ощущаться так, словно их кожи буквально касаются. 

«Ай!», — всплывает в памяти то, как ладонь Артура быстро накрыла первый несдержанный фантомный укус в основание его шеи, и мозаика складывается.

— Я работаю в детской психиатрической клинике вечерами, чтобы помочь тем, кто... — его голос обрывается, и Брюс привлекает к себе Арти ближе, сжимает в ладонях, скользит по спине рукой, оглаживая неторопливо.

— Я там был, — повторяет он уже известную истину, и отодвигает расспросы на второй план. Сейчас куда важнее сам Артур и его моральное и психическое здоровье, ведь, судя по тому, как его колотит, до яркого приступа неестественного смеха осталось совсем недолго. — Расскажи.

Нужно выпустить эмоцию на волю, чтобы не пытаться справиться с безудержными, отнимающими все силы и дыхание порывами, но Арти лишь качает головой, обнимая его в ответ и шепчет едва различимо:

— Я вас видел там, мистер Уэйн. Я запомнил, и... — их взгляды пересекаются, вынуждая Брюса шерстить собственную память.

В психиатрическую клинику его, разумеется, привёл Альфред — родителям было не до того, чтобы заниматься моральным здоровьем их ребёнка, после того как кто-то из гостей на очередном приёме сделал с ним то, что сделал. Чужие руки, касающиеся тела — не худшее, что может перенести душа, по крайней мере это Брюс понял очень чётко, острой гранью мясницкого топора отделив себя ото всех возможных направленных на него фантазий. И даже подростковые порывы кончались всегда одинаково — тем, как становилось мерзко от того, что он делает то же самое, пока, наконец, Брюс не понял, что асексуален и люди в принципе не вызывают у него желания.

Всё это выливается в рассказ, и Артур слушает его, кивая, гладя по волосам, стоит им перебраться со всеми этими разговорами на диван. Такое понимание — запредельное, но бессловесное, наполняет теплом по самые края, и это пригождается.

— Меня проверяли из-за травмы, — признаётся Арти, — психиатр считал что мой смех он... он не связан с этим, и как раз когда я ждал в очереди нового заключения, там был ты со старым мужчиной. И ты говорил... говорил...

Слова теряются, заставляя Брюса почувствовать всё то, что сводит Артура сейчас с ума.

Это не так сложно представить — один маленький мальчик с отстранённым холодным видом рассказывает что с ним делали, а второй чувствует это на себе так, словно это происходит сейчас. Отчаяние, разделённое на двоих совершенно однозначно помогает справиться, и облегчение вырывается нежностью, солёными слезами и долгими объятиями.

Они не говорят ни слова, просто двое травмированных детей обнимают друг друга став уже совсем взрослыми. Утешают, помогая пережить воспоминания, в которые не хотелось бы возвращаться примерно никогда.

«Вы когда-нибудь состояли в отношениях?» — был самый правильный вопрос к тому, кто когда-то оказался травмированным.

«Вы это пережили, мистер Уэйн?» — вот что волновало Артура Флека, и из-за этого Брюс привязывается к нему ещё больше.


	8. Chapter 8

Стоит признать — более неловкого пробуждения в жизни Брюса ещё не случалось. Конечно, резонно предположить, что так или иначе, а однажды всё происходит впервые, но для него это самое настоящее потрясение — как же так, он, миллиардер, филантроп и любимчик Готэма просыпается на узком неудобном диване в обнимку с собственным психологом, и, при всём при этом отнюдь не готов рвать и метать?

«Всё хорошо», — это совершенно странное убеждение, будто кусочек пазла, который он крутит в пальцах. Можно почувствовать каждую его грань, выемку, понять как именно он попадёт во все предназначенные пазы, занимая своё место в общей картине мира.

Неидеальной, изрядно испорченной, но и сама деталь не отличается тем образцовым совершенством, что вынудило бы перекраивать его полностью, отстраивать с базовой заготовки заново. И разрушать уже имеющееся, то, что кривое, но покуда стоит и не падает на головы прохожим, не придётся — к счастью, двое переломанных сочетаются куда лучше, чем идеал с идеалом.

«Мы просто сможем сделать вид, что так и было задумано совершенно обезумевшим дизайнером», — оттенок удовлетворения пропитывает мысли и наполняет уверенностью в правильности всего происходящего с ними.

— Мистер Уэйн? — чуть слышный голос Артура заставляет едва ощутимо вздрогнуть и опустить глаза, чтобы встретится с удивительно ясным взглядом для того, кто спал всего несколько минут назад.

«Будто солдат на вечной войне», — со странным удовлетворением подмечает Брюс, зная — он сам такой же. У них были разные поля битв, и до сих пор никто из них не выпускает оружия из уставших рук, каждый сустав которых молит о пощаде. Перестанешь драться — умрёшь. Тебя сожрут с потрохами, но сначала — вывернут беззащитного наизнанку и больше не будет ни единого шанса спастись.

Да и стоит ли? Спасать себя — дело самое не благородное из всех, что только касались его руки. У Брюса Уэйна есть нечто куда всеобъемлющее, нуждающееся в защите, которую больше некому предоставить, кроме влиятельного Брюса Уэйна — Готэм.

Весь этот огромный город со своими башнями, шпилями, с рынками и трущобами, с продажными копами, обнищавшими больницами, стремительно летящий во тьму — вот то, что пытаться отчаянно сохранить так же бесполезно, как и самого себя, и вместо признательности можно получить камень в голову, но разве это не будет камень его родного города? А рука, его направившая не станет олицетворением воли всего, что он так старательно пытается защищать?

— Доброе утро, Арти, — голос хрипит и сипит, и пальцы зарываются в мягкие податливые пряди, пока серо-голубые радужки слишком внимательно разглядывают его.

Брюс не хочет знать каким его видит человек с этой запредельной эмпатией, но и прятаться тоже. Да, он поломанный механизм, машина, которая едет не вперёд и назад, как большинство, а кругами и зигзагами, но мужчина не отводит взгляд.

Мягкая ладонь скользит по щеке, поглаживает скулу, медленно, но верно двигается по шее вниз и замирает там, где остался влажный след от слюны на воротничке. Как раз там, где, прижавшись к его шее и закинув ногу на бедро мирно посапывал Артур Флек до того, как размышления его босса не прервали этот покой.

— Вы сожалеете? — вопрос отнюдь не праздный, но для ответа Брюсу не нужно ни секунды.

Вправо, влево, и вот уже мягкая улыбка касается его губ. Может быть он позволил себе слишком много — кто знает? Он рыцарь, закованный в броню из предположений и домыслов, и у него, как у слепой Фемиды открыты глаза и отнюдь нет той самой чаши весом, на которой стоило бы взвешивать свои предположения. Всего лишь твёрдый рассудок и такая же рука, чтобы не бояться верить самому себе и получившимся расчётам.

— Нет, Арти. Я не думаю, что мне вообще известно сожаление, поэтому этого чувства я совершенно однозначно не испытываю. Мне просто странно ощущать себя здесь и сейчас, — неловкая заминка получается из-за того, что при всех своих стараниях Брюс всё-таки не в состоянии выбрать одно-единственное верное слово, и, вместо этого в его памяти всплывает дюжина других, но ни одно из них не несёт полного значения.

Удовлетворительно, необычно, приятно, не по размеру, непривычно, неловко, смущающе, уютно, постыдно, невообразимо, отчаянно, неоднозначно...

— Ново? — это чёртова магия, ведь он даже не озвучивает те самые, приблизительные слова, которые должны бы описать значение упущенного в лабиринте памяти слова, но Арти находит его с мастерством трюкача, что из-за уха достанет потерянные в детстве дедушкины карманные часы, и протянет их на ладони так, словно это волшебство для него — самое обычное дело.

Как для рыбы — дышать под водой.

«И так же невыносимо для прочих», — пальцы ложатся поверх чужой ладони и чуть сжимают её. Тень улыбки касается лица напротив лишь на мгновение, а уже в следующее рассекает его полноценным солнечным лучом, начинаясь с глаз и заливая его полностью мягким тёплым светом.

«Думаешь, я привыкну?» — этот вопрос Брюс отметает как пустой, конечно, ведь если бы у его личного психолога было другое мнение, то тот сейчас бы не улыбался так открыто, уязвимо и по-детски, что желание стать рыцарем в первую очередь для него, а уже после для Готэма не заливало бы сердце, не поглощало бы душу, смыкаясь мелкими металлическими пальцами где-то на лопатках.

Быть воином — тяжело. Брюсу привычна броня, но тот, кто сейчас смотрит с топящей и разрушающей нежностью ему в глаза её не имеет вовсе. Так, словно он решился собрать все шишки от мира вокруг, но и, вместе с тем, прочувствовать его от самого начала и до самого конца.

Да, Брюс привыкнет. Может быть им не суждено воевать бок о бок, но они всегда могут прикрыть спины друг друга. Правда даже в такой позиции совсем не остаётся и тени уверенности в том, что можно сохранять спокойствие, если кто-то посмеет напасть сзади, ведь там по-прежнему останется тот, его нужно будет защищать.

— Я не ребёнок, мистер Уэйн, — напоминание вынуждает вынырнуть из своих мыслей и в ужасе понять, что всё, о чём он думает, отображается у него на лице. — Если вы подпишите обходной, я докажу вам.

— Чёрта с два, — усмехается он в ответ, сбрасывая неприятную липкую трясучку, подбирающуюся к костям. — Тебе придётся довольствоваться тем, что я верю тебе на слово.

«Столько раз били, что ты сказал себе, что привык, да? Твой рассудок так долго ломали, что ты научился быть гибче плети. Не бойся, я тебя разгадал», — пальцы смыкаются ниже, на запястье, и губы медленно скользят по нежной коже внутренней стороны так, чтобы оставаться на грани ощущения, дразнить мыслью о том, как приятно будет почувствовать полноценный поцелуй.

В глазах появляется странное выражение — словно Арти хочет потянуться в ответ, но не знает как, будто бы он боится ответить на это, потому что как профессионал, работающий с поломанными чужими фантазиями детьми он просто не имеет права.

Фантомное прикосновение к тому же самому месту получается куда ярче, ведь мысль о том, как их кожа соприкоснётся, и можно будет на язык попробовать чужое желание сводит его с ума отчаянием.

Он совершенно точно попал — эта нежная клетка даже не подумала сомкнуться у него за спиной, и Арти бормочет едва слышно:

— Если вы не хотите, — его приходится прервать коротко и властно, так, чтобы слишком чувствительный, слишком нежный психолог понял, наконец, что, то, что между ними происходит последние недели не просто выражение физического желания, обуревающего миллионера, а нечто большее:

— Ты прорастаешь во мне. И я хочу подтверждения, — двухэтапная аутентификация всегда замечательный способ понять, насколько ты желанен.

Порыв это, или же нечто куда более разумное, однозначное. Есть ли в этом только разовая жажда насытить себя, или всё-таки нет.

Мягкие губы касаются костяшек пальцев едва ощутимо, а буря в глазах уносит разум мистера «я контролирую всё, даже свои фантазии» туда, откуда нет выхода.


	9. Chapter 9

Моменты решают всё. От самого начала и до конца так было, есть и будет. Это непреложная истина, которую весь окружающий мир доказал Брюсу уже не раз. И, вроде как, аксиома в подтверждении более не нуждается, и всё-таки он находит те самые, что вновь убеждают его в совершенной и безоговорочной правоте.

Миг, когда Арти отстраняется и позволяет себе тянуться к его губам — самый красивый из всего, что Брюс видел в жизни. Сверхбыстрый разум в состоянии разбить этот момент на череду кадров, и восторгаться каждым из них, ведь когда ты видишь нечто настолько неприкрыто-восхитительное, то так и хочется уловить всё, до последнего атома, чтобы воспроизводить в памяти момент, когда станет совсем плохо, настолько отчаянно, что желание остановить всё на свете начнёт превалировать над жаждой жить, у него будет тот самый камушек, что перевесит чашу, а может быть даже накренит её, освобождая ото всех бед.

И так, до тех пор покуда мерзости вокруг снова не наберётся столько, что придётся прибегать к столь крайним мерам, ведь доводы рассудка будут отчаянно-бесполезны.

В детстве Брюс смотрел слишком много астрономических телепередач, и тот момент, когда вид одной планеты полностью перекрывает неумолимо всплывает в памяти, стоит подтянуть Артура к себе ближе, ухватив за затылок горячо и властно. Его собственная фантазия проделывает ровно то же самое, до последнего момента, не сомневаясь в чувственности партнёра.

И тот, конечно, реагирует.

Словно взрыв сверхновой, стремительный, пылающе-горячий, но Брюсу ни на миг не страшно сгореть в этом пламени. Пальцы скользят по коже отчаянно-быстро, и те же лихорадочные движения повторяет и фантазия его личного психолога, направленная на него. До самых мелких деталей она настолько точна и идеальна, что разум сомневается чему ему верить — собственной информации, или же чужой, куда более яркой, полной, подробной.

То, что у него на губе, оказывается, мелкая чешуйка кожи царапается, прежде, чем размякнуть и стать податливой, или же ладонь, поглаживающая бесконтрольно основание прядей, чуть горячее всей остальной кожи — подобные детали всегда ускользают из состоявшейся картины мира, но не у Арти.

Подмять мужчину, оседлать его бёдра, и снова прижаться губами к губам, торопливо и лихорадочно расстёгивая рубашку выглядит как совершенный план, но быстрые ладони перехватывают за запястья, и одного этого достаточно, чтобы Брюс остановился.

Артур не сильнее его, на самом деле, захоти он продолжить, и едва ли упрямо сжимающиеся чуть дрожащие от нетерпения пальцы сумеют остановить его. Призрачные ладони на собственном теле скользят медленней, пока тот, по всей видимости, усилием воли не размешает их там же, где и реальные.

— Вы уверены, что хотите... так? — пауза заставляет Брюса улыбнуться, от осознания той самой горячей заботы, которой ему так не хватало. 

Можно тащить на себе ворох собственных проблем и даже не знать, что оказывается твоя спина давно болит, ведь без этой боли ты становишься отчаянно-неполным, ненастоящим, словно на самом деле тебя нет и никогда не было. Эта боль впечатывает тебя в систему невидимых координат, становясь настолько неотъемлемой частью, что стоит кому-то позаботиться о бедном позвоночнике раз, как остаётся изумляться — как же так вышло, что за столько лет настолько внимательный человек так этого и не заметил?

Всего один вопрос, но разве ему когда-то нужно было больше? Это то самое подтверждение, которое стоило того, чтобы оказаться обнаруженным в четыре утра, судя по тому, как медленно светает за окном рабочего кабинета, на узком неудобном диванчике, который стоит сменить и как можно скорее.

— Ты самый настоящий Джокер, — хмыкает Брюс, наконец, заставляя мысли не лететь с такой сумасшедшей скоростью, — никогда бы не подумал, что ты спросишь об этом тогда, когда я буду седлать твои бёдра.

Медленно отклониться назад, притереться задницей к чужому стоящему члену, и скользнуть кончиками пальцев Артура по собственному, чтобы тот, наконец, понял — Брюс хочет, чтобы было так. В противном случае он бы не сделал этого.

— Вытравливаете мной воспоминания, мистер Уэйн? — тон профессионально смягчается, но большой палец поглаживает стояк Брюса через штаны, намекает весьма однозначно — это лишь игра, и не более того. Детская забава, призванная развлечь их и не дать усомниться в том, стоит ли оно того после, как всё случится.

Лишь мягкий, едва заметный стороннему взгляду румянец напоминает — для Арти это всё в первый раз, и, очевидно, что нежный мальчик хочет, чтобы тот стал идеальным. И всё же это понятие едва ли совместимо с Брюсом Уэйном, ведь он наклоняется ближе, наконец, одолевая сеть мелких пуговиц и шепчет едва различимое «да» в мягкие губы прежде, чем снова прижаться к ним поцелуем.

Игра в четыре руки в то кто освободит партнёра от одежды первым прерывается на визге ширинки, и фантомная пара ладоней, соскальзывающая по светлому худому торсу, не прекращает изучать кожу дюйм за дюймом, пока Брюс поднимается с горячих бёдер, чтобы стащить с себя чёртовы брюки.

Те падают под торопливый загнанный выдох Артура, с головой выдавая то, насколько тот напряжённо рассматривает его, и нежный поцелуй промеж лопаток обуревает неустанной дрожью нетерпения и нежности, пока в одном из отделений письменного стола, наконец, не находится початый тюбик смазки, которой хорошо увлажнять временами пересыхающие ладони, и блестящую упаковку презерватива.

— Скажешь, что это нечестно, Арти? — от колкости удержаться почти невозможно, но она, похоже, уходит в «молоко» не в состоянии как бы то ни было достать мужчину, чья фантазия покрывает поцелуями загривок, а подушечки пальцев скользят под распахнутой рубашкой так, словно всего лишь тело — величайшая ценность, которой Брюс обладает.

«Будто причастие», — странное сравнение для атеиста приходит в голову и задерживается там, ведь эти касания наполнены такой священной нежностью, словно Артур его обожествляет, стараясь получить сейчас хотя бы часть божьего дара.

И откажи ему Брюс, тот будет довольствоваться малым, не веря до конца, что бог позволил его трогать, нежить в ладонях, ласкать.

«И не только, мой сладкий Арти», — самодовольная улыбка, наверное, совсем не подходит ситуации, но незримые ладони опустившиеся на бедра и скользнувшие большими пальцами под жёсткие, натренированные мышцы туда, где задница перетекает в ноги и располагаются самые чувствительные местечки.

— Если мистер Уэйн этого хочет, это не может быть нечестным, — условная покорность ответа не больше, чем фишка на игровом поле, где они решают как заниматься сексом. 

Вместо того, чтобы обсудить позу, как и все нормальные люди, почему-то они скатываются к вопросу эмоционального отношения ко всему, что сейчас произойдёт. Именно этого, пожалуй, Брюсу и не хватало раньше — этого, и возбуждения, что гонит кровь по венам быстрее настолько, что он почти не в состоянии держать себя в руках, но всё равно танцует на этой острой грани.

«Закованный в броню храбрый рыцарь», — визуализировать собственный образ получается отвратительно хорошо, и это при том, что трусы отправились туда же, в общую кучу одежды.

Неторопливые невидимые ладони растворяют его броню, стирают её так, словно её и не было никогда, позволяя избавиться от общего веса, а реальные, притягивая ближе, обжигают сладкой нежностью, когда ложатся на лопатки так, чтобы Артуру было удобнее прикоснуться губами к его ключицам и прижаться щекой на миг.

— Я думал, ты совсем не умеешь управлять, — хмыкает Брюс, ощущая как его усаживают на колени, а из рук, наконец, забирают смазку и тюбик чуть фыркает, выдавая на чужие пальцы холодную тягучую субстанцию.

— Я хочу дать вам всё, что вам нужно, мистер Уэйн, — держаться за Арти, как сжимать влажной ладонью оголённый провод — так же невыносимо, но и отпустить нет никаких сил.

Найти его кто-то прежде, чем Брюс успеет перегореть, может у него и был бы шанс выжить, но не сейчас. Влажный язык соскальзывает по мягкой податливой плоти, дразнит место окончания пигментации губ, и даёт понять — неопытный девственник видел слишком много мануалов, а потому, пускай он и неловок, но так старателен, что это разрушает.

Ладонь находит чужую, подталкивает к промежности, чтобы, наконец, смазка оказалась там, где и нужно, и Арти старается быть мягче, ласковей, пока не чувствует как грубо сжимают его пряди в фантазии Брюса, подбадривая, заставляя действовать острее настолько, чтобы один из них не кончил как несдержанный мальчишка.

— Лучше возьми, и как можно скорее, — загнанный выдох на Брюса совсем непохож, но разве от него что-то осталось? 

Разве сейчас он не разрушил себя до самого основания, позволяя Арти быть тем, кто создаст из него что-то новое, пока он настолько податлив чужим рукам?

«Ты расплавил меня, и тебе решать чем я буду после, но если ты ошибёшься — это будет лишь раз», — странная, почти мрачная уверенность совсем не вяжется с той нежностью, что пропитывает их ответные движения, но заставляет Брюса подаваться вниз, на пальцы, чувствуя себя странно и неловко одновременно.

То, насколько горячи щёки Арти, когда их удаётся быстро поцеловать лишь подтверждает — тот успевает смутиться ещё сильнее, а его фантомные ладони пытаются заласкать Брюса, похоже, насмерть. И, стоит признать, ему совершенно точно это удаётся.

— Сейчас, мистер Уэйн, — формальное обращение сводит с ума, и первый обжигающий стон, из череды, отражается от стен кабинета именно из-за него.

А уже следующий, куда более жалобный и восторженный от того, что Арти отстраняется, и в его ловких, торопливых пальцах шелестит обёртка презерватива, в то время как в фантазии Брюса сжимают в объятиях так крепко, что рёбрам становится больно.

— Я никуда не уйду, — доверительные слова рождаются сами собой, будто бы он в состоянии переломить отчаянную уверенность одними ими, и, пока тот возится с презервативом, Брюс целует его плечо, прежде, чем спросить, — ты же чувствуешь — моя фантазия — это то, что мы делаем сейчас. До последнего вдоха.

Яркие радужки выглядят как два острых осколка, впиваются в беззащитную, лишённую любой брони душу, добираясь до самого сердца и остаются в ней, вместе с первым коротким толчком горячей головки по растянутым мышцам.

Попытка вынудить себя расслабится, оборачивается редким провалом, но это не имеет значения — неприятные ощущения пройдут, нужно только их перетерпеть в самом начале — Брюс читал. Дрожащие пальцы Арти имеют куда больше значения, чем тянущее чувство переполненности, и, одновременно с этим, недостаточности того, что происходит между ними.

Второй толчок он встречает на полпути, переплетая пальцы, и целуя Арти медленно, но и горячо вместе с тем. Ещё один, и ещё, пока отчаянное желание не обрывает нежность на визгливой ноте.

Быстрее, быстрее, чтобы только догнать ускользающее удовольствие. Брюс теряется в том, что происходит в реальности и тем, что они делают в фантазии — сложно уловить насколько это идентичные действия, когда мозг, следом за бронёй, тает под ладонями Артура Флека.

Раскуроченная до самого нутра нежными ладонями душа воет от восторга, а вместе с ней, воет и Брюс, подаваясь вниз, чувствуя неловкие, горячие пальцы на собственном члене, и цепляясь за худые, костлявые плечи до синяков на светлой коже.

Пожалуй, рождение новой планеты так и должно происходить — сумасшедший взрыв, притягивающий к себе частицы, наполненные восторгом по то состояние, когда они начнут неконтролируемо делиться, множиться, до тех пор, пока в рассудке не застынет, впаянные в едва появившийся на новоявленной планете янтарь сладкое, отчаянное, и почти невозможное «Брюс», — выдохнутое в момент самого острого наслаждения.

Лёгкие режет нехваткой кислорода, но улыбка никак не сходит с лица, пока судорожно сжимающиеся пальцы не расслабляются окончательно.

Он знал, что с Артуром ему будет хорошо, но и подумать не мог, что безупречно.


	10. Chapter 10

Стоит только разлепить глаза, как становится очевидным одна маленькая, но весьма неприятная вещь — на диване рядом с ним и на нём никого нет. На полу, в кресле и неподалёку тоже никого, и секундная слабость, говорящая «я это выдумал» разбивается об кучу одежды, переложенной в аккуратную стопку, пледе, которым закинут сам Брюс, и едва заметное тянущее ощущение внизу спины.

«Что-то не так», — слабое чувство свербения в затылке не позволяет расслабиться и успокоить себя, вынуждая выбираться с чёртового дивана и приводить в порядок спокойными жестами, пока в голове мысли мечутся, как заведённые.

«Арти?» — короткий жест направленный на то, чтобы взять мужчину, вызывающего в нём такую сумасшедшую бурю эмоций за руку и почувствовать ответное сжатие, будто уходит в никуда, в чёртову пустоту. Телефон, скользнувший в руку с привычным быстрым набором выдаёт только протяжные гудки, как и любые попытки прикоснулся фантомно. Ответа нет, и святая вера в то, что он будет услышан становится нестойкой, словно кто-то выбил кирпич из основания высокой башни.

«Мне только кажется», — самоубеждение никогда не было сильной стороной Брюса, но ради того, чтобы не заставлять человека, с которым ему до безумия хорошо волноваться, он даже готов попытаться сохранить не только видимость стабильности, но и её внутреннее ощущение. 

Куда же он мог деться? Почему его сейчас нет? Почему он не отвечает на телефон? Они засыпали на этом диванчике вместе несколько часов назад опустошённые, довольные, счастливые, и в этом Брюс готов поклясться на крови и самыми страшными клятвами. Так почему его нет теперь? После секса, который совершенно точно был хорош, что могло заставить Арти выбраться из кольца сжимающих рук, тихо прошлёпать босыми ногами до одежды, и сложить её стопочкой, пока он выуживал из общего кома свою и его, Брюса? А после, найдя плед, специально оставленный здесь для случаев, когда заработавшийся владелец огромной корпорации останется с ночевой, укрыть его, прежде, чем уйти.

Нежность чужих поступков абсолютно и совершенно несомненна, но логика, которой придерживался его личный психолог ему не до конца понятна. Он пошёл за кофе? Или сменить одежду? А, может быть, Арти нужно вернуться в его университет сегодня, но он забыл предупредить, и слишком поторопился, чтобы написать записку?

Вариантов того, что тот мог сделать так много, ведь стоит признать — несмотря на то, что Артур Флек единственный человек на земле, который только сумел понять Брюса Уэйна, его реакции слишком непредсказуемые, а то, какие варианты он выбирает, изумляет каждый раз, ведь оставаясь логичным, он всё же придерживается каких-то собственных измышлений.

Хаотичных, и, вместе с тем, прекрасных.

Фантомная ладонь снова пытается поймать чужую, ощутить нежное ответное прикосновение, но тишина и безмолвие вокруг сводят с ума, хотя, судя по тому, что за окном ярко сияет солнце, уже не так рано, чтобы тишина давила на него.

«И почему меня никто не разбудил?» — странный вопрос, находит ответ настолько же быстро, сколько занимает застегнуть самую верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. Конечно, Андреа ведь теперь работает у Фокса, а собеседования на эту должность в отделе кадров начнут проводить лишь сегодня.

Разбудить прикорнувшее раздетое начальство наглости хватило бы только у Арти, который, собственно, и исчез.

Его нужно найти.

Это почти физическая необходимость, потребность на уровне базовых — если её не удовлетвори, то он, несомненно, сойдёт с ума, пытаясь найти логичные доводы в пользу пояснения. И, если бы Артур ответил, хотя бы мимолётно, коротко сжал руку, отмахнулся, что угодно — Брюс бы и в жизни не начал волноваться, но не так. Не сейчас.

Сколько было времени, когда тот ушёл? Успел ли его психолог поговорить с кем-то, или просто вышел из здания? Куда он направился? И зачем, чёрт бы его побрал, зачем?

— Мистер Уэйн, — совсем другие интонации, абсолютно не похожие на Артура трогают за душу иначе, будто бы это обращение раз и навсегда было заклемлено одним-единственным человеком. Брюс вскидывает голову, сталкиваясь взглядами с Джейсоном, ощущая, как растерянная за ночь броня снова занимает своё привычное место, прикрывая от излишне пытливого взгляда. — Мне с утра позвонили из университета, где числится ваш личный психолог, и я сказал, что он проходит практику под моим началом. Они просили выслать им заключение, поскольку дни практики завершены, и, если бы вы могли обрисовать в паре слов, то...

«Завершены?» — вопрос замирает на губах, но это не то что стоит знать Джейсону. Головомойка не от своего психолога, Брюсу совершенно точно не нужна, да и подставляться уязвимыми частями тому, кто препарирует души своих пациентов он не собирается.

— Лучший. Я бы хотел видеть его в своём штате, — найти какого-то более точного описания сейчас не удаётся, и этот вопрос весьма не кстати, ведь нет возможности обсудить всё это с Артуром.

«Ну же, где же ты?» — ладони скользят по фантомной фигуре, выражая всю свою нежность, тепло, и опасения, прорастающие в груди быстрее, чем стоило бы. Привычка держать самого себя под неусыпным контролем даёт предсказуемый сбой, но Брюс старается не паниковать.

Всё по порядку.

— В каком университете он учится? — это, разумеется, не тот вопрос, который от него ждёт Джейсон, но мужчина, только внимательнее взглянув, отвечает, наконец:

— Государственный университет Готэма, мистер Уэйн, — тот, который поддерживает Уэйн Энтерпрайзес, дополняет вместо него Брюс.

Сначала нужно попробовать дождаться, разумеется, Артура. Может быть, тот и впрямь отошёл и вскоре вернётся. Если нет — подать заявление о пропаже в полицию и наведаться к нему домой, узнав адрес в том же самом учебном заведении.

«Ответь же мне, ответь мне, ответь», — невидимые поцелуи касаются кожи на спине, выпирающих позвонков и лопаток, загривка, и отчаяние накатывает волной, разбивающейся о волнорез спокойствия, что не позволяет захлестнуть его с головой. Пока это чувство не настолько сильно — это поможет, когда страх перерастёт в панику — едва ли найдётся хоть что-то способное успокоить его мятежную душу.

— Оставь мне их номер, хорошо? Я хочу узнать адрес мистера Флека, чтобы передать ему отчёт лично, — вторая фраза направлена исключительно на соблюдение видимых приличий, ведь они оба в курсе — захоти Брюс Уэйн и впрямь узнать адрес Артура Флека, едва ли найдётся сила, способная ему противостоять или остановить хотя бы на мгновение.

— Если нужно, я сам позвоню, и пришлю вам его в течение часа, — слишком спокойные интонации в голосе вынуждают брать лицо под контроль тщательней. Если этот сукин сын пытается его успокоить, значит очевидно — Брюс не справляется с мимикой, позволяя короткому уколу страха отразиться на нём.

«Ничего не случилось, он просто отошёл», — аффирмации, что не работали никогда за всю его жизнь едва ли сумеют спасти положение и сейчас, но физиономия каменеет привычно, и Брюс только кивает, возвращаясь в свой кабинет и пряча лицо в ладонях.

Сидеть и жалеть себя смысла нет — нужно велеть заправить бак его личного автомобиля и поехать в трущобы, откуда Артур родом, в надежде, что в Нижнем Готэме найдётся много более адекватное объяснение тому, куда и почему ушёл его любовник, и где того отыскать.

Словно открытая зияющая рана, сводящая Брюса с ума, паника вынуждает торопиться. Она подталкивает на необдуманные, и даже рискованные действия ведь в конце концов, человеку его статуса просто опасно выезжать в некоторые районы, но это вообще не имеет никакого значения. Брюс отлично умеет сберечь себя, и, вопрос только в том, не нужно ли ему быть быстрее, сильнее и прозорливее, чтобы помочь Арти.

«Я лишь зря беспокоюсь — он может не чувствовать того, как я его зову», — телефон в пальцах набирает номер, указанный в чёртовом досье, что Джейсон присылает ему по почте, практически вслепую — второй, ведь на первом лишь долгие протяжные гудки, в которых не получается отыскать ответ.

«Аппарат абонента выключен, или находится вне зоны действия сети», — сообщает ему приятный женский голос, и остаётся лишь скрипнув зубами взглянуть на адрес, стараясь двигаться не настолько быстро, чтобы передать ощущение того, что он жизненно необходим в совсем другом месте, чтобы быть, наконец-то, живым, и всем остальным его служащим.

— Ответь мне, ответь мне... — авто дозвон набирает номер, снова и снова, до тех пор, пока, наконец, трубку не поднимают, и совершенно незнакомый женский голос отвечает:

— Алло?

— Здравствуйте, с кем я говорю? — мгновенно ориентируется Брюс, выжимая газ на полную. Пожалуй, он нарушает правила дорожного движения, но добраться до дома Арти в Нижнем Готэме ему сейчас кажется таким же важным, как и дышать.

— Я мисс Лейстон, я увидела телефон, который звонит... — растерянные интонации только подтверждают правдивость этих слов, но мозг чересчур активно дорисовывает возможные варианты того, как именно телефон мог быть потерян.

И лишь бы он просто выпал из кармана слишком рассеянного мужчины. Лишь бы. Брюс сейчас настолько близок к фанатичным верующим, что, пожалуй, представители любой конфессии хотели бы получить его в свои ряды.

— Где вы находитесь, миссис Лейстон? Назовите мне номер дома, и я подъеду — для меня было бы жизненно важно получить этот телефон и я заберу у вас его за вознаграждение.

— Тупик на Мэдисон, — отзывается она, и приходится поднапрячь память, чтобы вспомнить и то, как выглядит улица, и где именно располагается этот самый тупик.

Брюс пролетает на красный, но у него слишком отточенные реакции для того, чтобы угодить под машину, так что он выжимает педаль газа до предела, пока, наконец, не оказывается на месте. В Трущобах скорость приходится сбросить, просто потому что там правила движения никто не соблюдает, и задавить прохожего ненароком — слишком просто. Женщина средних лет, судя по всему, отнюдь не ожидала увидеть мужчину, вылазящего из дорогого автомобиля в чуть помятом костюме, но Брюсу отчаянно всё равно.

Этот тупик выглядит как самое жуткое место — там свалка мусора, отходов, и запах такой, что другого богача мгновенно вывернуло бы. К счастью, Брюс слишком хорошо помнит как пахло в колодце, и знает — запах разложения, пожалуй, не самое худшее, что с ним могло случиться.

— Благодарю, мэм, — две стобаксовые купюры кочуют в чужие руки, и глаза женщины округляются в немом изумлении, но это уже не имеет никакого значения.

Телефон Арти лежит у него в руке, и остаётся только задаваться вопросом — как именно тот оказался здесь, и почему, на очередное, полное страха, ужаса, и всё-таки теплящейся надежды его личный психолог, человек, сумевший понять Брюса Уэйна, его любовник и возлюбленный не отвечает.

И здравый смысл говорит о том, что ответ ему более чем не понравится, однако, впервые в жизни, Брюс отказывается его слушать.


	11. Chapter 11

Захлёстывающее с головой чувство не поддаётся контролю и больше никакие препятствия не могут ему помешать. Как так вышло — вот, ты контролируешь буквально все сферы своей жизни, а вот, ломаешься, так просто с одного раза, на одном человеке, и дальше так больше нельзя. Закованный в извечную броню рыцарь всегда помнит тепло согревших его рук, но с той стороны глухо и тишина.

Брюсу даже кажется, что его фантазии — робкие, осторожные, тщательно выверенные до хирургической точности — пахнут пылью и старостью, так же как и сам дом Артура, куда он всё-таки наведался. То, что Арти живёт затворником было догадаться легко, но об условиях его существования он даже не подозревал.

А теперь думать об этом слишком больно.

— Вы уверены, мистер Уэйн? — Фокс, главный из отдела разработок смотрит на него излишне пытливым и внимательным взглядом, но Брюсу уже всё равно.

«Мы не можем принять заявление лишь после трёх суток после пропажи», — сообщил ему офицер Гордон, глядя на мужчину облечённого властью с такой жалостью, что его захотелось ударить и посильнее. К счастью, всегда можно поправить очки, чуть кивнуть, и, сжав зубы отправиться на поиски самому.

К несчастью — можно найти.

— У меня нет выбора, Фокс, — отзывается Брюс, проверяя толщину кевларовых пластин между пальцами. Нужно будет проверить пуленепробиваемость такого вида защиты на практике, и быть уверенным в той конструкции, которую предстоит собирать из них уже у себя, в пещере, чтобы там никто ему не мешал.

Конечно, хитрый лис может и догадывается, что с начальством нечто крепко не так, особенно, когда Брюс притащил ему на изучение партию бронежилетов армейского заказа и принялся трясти свой научный отдел на предмет закрытых, но потенциально перспективных разработок.

Да, у Брюса просто нет выбора. Может, он был бы, если бы ясные серо-голубые глаза смотрели на него каждое утро, а все попытки дотянуться до настолько особенного человека в фантазии не заканчивались столь провально, но теперь уже нет. Загнанный в угол зверь кусается особенно сильно, и если у него есть фантазия, гордость и боль одновременно — он пойдёт мстить.

— Выбор есть всегда, мистер Уэйн. Даже когда вам кажется, что его нет, — эти, несомненно мудрые слова приходится пропустить мимо ушей, просто потому что в углу сейчас лишь один из них, и раз уж так, то какая разница, что говорит тот, кто свободен.

Едва ли Фокс способен понять каково это — почувствовать себя не просто живым, а полноценным, залатанным, способным не просто функционировать, а наслаждаться каждым вдохом и потерять это. Может быть, если бы учёный был таким же как он сам, то Брюс прислушался бы, поразмыслил, нашёл другие возможности, но зачем? К чему вообще это всё — почувствовать себя счастливым на миг, чтобы после всю жизнь сожалеть об этом?

«Да, мы видели этого мужчину, — сказала ему одна из жительниц тупика на Мэдисон, когда преисполнившийся отчаяния Брюс решил найти его собственноручно за те три дня, что полиция отводит на самостоятельное возвращение человека прежде, чем принять заявление. — Тут была потасовка и всё. Я больше ничего не видела.»

Страх, пропитывающий трущобы въелся его жителям даже под кожу, стал настолько их неотъемлемой частью, что пропитал лёгкие, забрался в кости, обосновался в крови. Его не способны пересилить даже деньги, но Брюс умеет убеждать слишком хорошо.

И запугивать — тоже.

В какой момент он понял, что готов переступить черту ради информации? В какой момент скопившиеся внутри безумие, страх и отчаяние смешались в тёмную, багрово-чёрную массу, из которой слышны лишь устрашающие крики летучих мышей и перестук крупного жемчуга по полу?

— Но, если вы готовы лично выполнять заказы частных поставщиков, то вот, пожалуйста, ещё кое-что для вас, — то, насколько его инженер потрясающе делает вид, будто купился, вместе с тем показывая, что нет не может не восхищать, но на столь сильные эмоции сил у Брюса просто не хватает.

Нужно разделить уже наконец того, кто ощущает настолько запредельно и много, и того, кто хочет помочь городу. Может быть, раз «мистер Уэйн» столь плохо справляется со своими обязанностями, кто-то другой сможет? Некто пострашнее?

Кевлар холодит пальцы, серые оттенки напоминают о кожистых крыльях, а пережитый им самим ужас толкает на странное. Он слышал, что в Метрополисе есть супергерой, человек-бог, способный спасти все и вся, но, где был этот бог, когда какие-то отморозки схватили его Арти почти у самого его дома, решив ограбить?

Он слышал, что в Старлинг-Сити есть сверхбыстрый человек, что может оббежать всю землю за полчаса, вот толоько где был этот герой, когда его Арти пытался дать отпор ублюдкам превосходящим его в силе и числе? Или та могущественная женщина, которая вроде как появляется в то время, когда больше всех нужна — почему оставила без внимания его город, когда Артура Флека засовывали в чан с «тремя полумесяцами вписанными в круг», просто так, судя по показаниям. 

Смеху ради.

Никто не пришёл спасти его. Никто, даже полиция, которой кто-то звонил, сообщая о том беспределе, что творится в Нижнем Готэме — всем плевать. И если жители этого города, от самых низших до высших слоёв такие, то они получат ровно такого героя, которого заслуживают.

Пугающего. Неумолимого. Того, кого нельзя будет остановить, и кому плевать на мнение прессы. Который не даст в предрассветных сумерках творить всё, что только вздумают эгоцентричные ублюдки в этом городе. Может быть так боль утихнет, и желание впиться коротко постриженными ногтями в собственную грудь, чтобы достать из неё болящее сердце, наконец-то, успокоится. Если она утихнет — символ страха и ужаса покинет улицы Готэма раз и навсегда, но до тех пор, пока агония боли не позволяет ему дышать — чёрта с два.

«Мистер Уэйн» — в каждом долбаном обращении слышны его интонации, и Брюс уверен — легче не будет. Он будет служить городу как законопослушный гражданин, и будет наводить порядок грязными методами, как кто-то другой.

«Бэтмен» — образ неконтролируемой летучей мыши, что не в состоянии прекратить кричать от собственного страха, боли и ужаса, и, вместе с тем, наполняет теми же чувствами маленького мальчика, упавшего в колодец возникает перед глазами так ярко, что он ведёт за собой.

— Мастер Брюс, пощадите себя, — просьбе Альфреда не светит быть удовлетворённой, и это, конечно, абсолютно жестоко и неправильно, но иначе просто не получается:

— Его не пощадили, Ал, — дворецкий сжимает губы, глядя неодобрительно, и всё-таки в светлых глазах скользит понимание. На самом дне, там, где увидеть его может только он. — А я не пощажу их. 

— Вы могли бы хотя бы оплакать, попрощаться... Обряды нужны, чтобы стало легче, — неловкие слова и неуверенная нота в интонациях вызывают только горькую усмешку, когда Брюс, наконец, примеряет маску, и заглядывает в зеркальное отражение тёмного монитора.

— Я не хочу, чтобы мне становилось легче, Альфред. Я хочу снова быть собой и не бояться, что кто-то поймёт меня не так. И те, кто забрал у меня этот шанс, и те, кто отнимают его у остальных за это расплатятся, — твёрдое заявление вынуждает человека, заменившего ему когда-то родителей чуть кивнуть, пусть даже этот жест скорее бессознательный.

Как и всякий живущий, страстно желающий лучшего для того, кого любит, Ал старается, но проблема в том, что того, кто был когда-то по-настоящему счастлив, без каких-то особенных изысков, а просто так, уже не спасти.

Нельзя вернуть к жизни мертвеца, но можно не допустить того, чтобы кто-то другой стал жертвой.

И Брюс готов поставить на это собственную жизнь.


	12. Chapter 12

Нельзя сказать, что Бэтмен идеален — это качество он оставляет целиком и полностью на откуп Брюса Уэйна. Именно той, второй части позволено быть чистой и незапятнанной, именно ей разрешено держать себя в руках что бы ни случилось, и делать это подальше, от сводящей с ума боли — тоже.

Тёмный рыцарь Готэма совсем не такой, как его дневное обличье. Полный отчаяния, одиночества, гнева, Бэтмен становится тем самым героем, которого его город заслуживает — неподкупным, жёстким, властным. В первый месяц он лютует, скорее не нанося настоящие травмы, но пугая своими возможностями настолько, что всем становится ясно — захоти этот человек перейти черту, и решительно каждому стоит бежать со всех ног и как можно дальше.

Преступность — проблема любого города, но его собственные плоть и кровь полны грязи настолько, что нужно быть не родителем, а палачом, чтобы каждый уяснил раз и навсегда как делать можно, а как — нет.

Забавно, но к концу второго в городе становится ощутимо легче дышать, особенно, когда совместные усилия Брюса Уэйна и Бэтмена достигают их общего результата. СМИ, разумеется, поносят человека в маске, опасаясь назвать его героем или злодеем, но с какой-то стати полагая, что если за ними никто не пришёл, то они могут творить что хотят и абсолютно не боятся ответственности за свои слова.

«Настоящий злодей тот — кто трусливо прячется под маской, творя беззаконие и убивая людей», — ляпнул один из ведущих во время вечерних новостей, и пришлось довольно жёстко ему разъяснить разницу между «пугает», «пытает» и «убивает». Репортёр, разумеется, принёс свои извинения, но образ мрачного злодея это лишь подкрепило.

— Всем экипажам, у нас проблема, — оживает одно из «ушек» наголовья его костюма, — на пересечении тридцать восьмой и Франклин, у него заложники, будьте внимательны.

Полицейская частота выручает Бэтмена, и он сжимает кулаки, седлая свой мотоцикл. В то время как Бэт-мобиль скорее напоминает танк-вездеход, у мотоцикла высокая проходимость и манёрвенность, а это значит, что на месте происшествия он окажется раньше, чтобы всем виновным точно не удалось уйти безнаказанными.

Мягкая улыбка, взгляд пронзительной чистоты, понимание, которое не нуждается в пояснении и дополнительных словах — всё это, будто один большой транспарант, константа целого мира Летучей Мыши, и его жизненное кредо выжженное на внутренней стороне черепа: «сделай это для него».

Слабое желание уже и не тянет внутри — либидо отвалилось вместе с исчезновением Арти, и лишь Брюсу позволено горько улыбаться и опускать глаза долу, едва заметно качая головой и надеясь, слабо, совершенно паршиво, но, вместе с тем, беспощадно, на то, что произошло чудо.

«Что, небеса разверзлись и он спасся, да?» — хмыкает ядовито Бэтмен, не позволяя себе коснуться этой отчаянной надежды, запятнать её, выставляя большой заградительный щит между ними.

Два месяца, чтобы запугать, два месяца, чтобы подчинить, и ещё столько же, чтобы доказать собственную несокрушимость. А за прошедшие полгода Брюс Уэйн, живущий на два фронта, совсем забыл что значит нормальный сон и жизнь без стимуляторов, но едва ли это помешает Бэтмену справляться со своей задачей.

«Сверхчеловек», — вот как его окрестили в последних выпусках Готэм-Ньюз, и они даже не могли представить себе насколько они правы. 

Любой другой, пожалуй, сломался бы. Не выдержал, не сумел, подвёл Готэм так же, как проклятый город его самого. Увы, увы, есть урок, который должен быть преподан, и если для этого необходимо сидеть на стимуляторах, безжалостно теряя в весе несмотря на свои тренировки и обильную еду, если нужно рисковать рассудком в самый тяжёлый первый период — он сделает это.

Бэтмен сделает вообще всё, что может человек, и то, что совсем нет.

Потому что Арти стоит этого. Всегда стоил и будет. И ради того, чтобы больше ни один из живущих на свете не сумел обезуметь так же, как Брюс Уэйн, придётся потрудиться, оставляя дурацкие фальшивые очки на работе, и изумляясь наплыву тех, кто страстно желает не только его дневную ипостась, но и ночную, напирая на щит, которым он отгораживается от людских фантазий.

Мотоцикл совершенно беззвучно сбрасывает скорость прежде, чем остановиться у небольшой булочной, где выбиты стёкла, но на окнах играют отблески светодиодов, словно кто-то внутри устроил дискотеку.

— Этот человек обезумел, будьте осторожны. В случае опасности — стрелять на поражение, — вновь «оживает» приёмник, и Бэтмен чуть усмехается. 

Странно, ведь обычно так ловят лишь самых опасных из преступников Готэма, но за последнее время таких в городе практически не осталось, так кто же это может быть? Приезжий? Возвращенец? Кто ещё в состоянии заставить полицию сходить с ума от страха?

Мысль о том, что это может быть ловушкой не оставляет, но есть риски, на которые нельзя не идти, если делаешь своё дело как следует, а Бэтмен готов поставить собственную голову на плаху, и Брюса Уэйна уложить туда же, ведь тот совсем потерял вкус к жизни. И если полиция решила сыграть грязно — он ответит им тем же.

— Тише, тише, — интонации на мгновение кажутся знакомыми, но Бэтмен помнит — голове верить нельзя. Слишком долго после трагедии в каждом высоком худощавом юноше ему виделся Артур Флек.

Невыносимо. Отчаянно. Безнадёжно.

— Скоро всё это кончится, и ты станешь свободным, — руки в свете диодов вспархивают вверх, и замирают на миг, вместе с Бэтменом, что не в силах сделать шаг.

Этот силуэт, этот жест, эти руки — он окончательно ополоумел, судя по всему. Память об Арти всё же свела его с ума, отсутствие сна превратило в настоящего безумца, раз уж в единственном жесте он видит его опять.

Второй приёмник улавливает вообще все голоса и разговоры, но мозг отфильтровывает лишнее, цепляясь ровно за те интонации, которые, по его предположениям, могут принадлежать человеку в булочной.

— Смотри, каким свободным стал я — каким, вы меня сделали, — руки обводят силуэт и сердце опять сбивается с ритма, замирая между двумя «тум-дум», словно поперхнувшись этим звуком, захлебнувшись им, как сам Бэтмен — скользнувшей в голове интонацией. — Я лишь отплачу тем же.

«Мне кажется, только и всего. Нужно быть внимательнее, как настоящий профи», — самонапоминание должно помочь, сработать, особенно, когда Бэтс пробирается в булочную через задний ход, стараясь быть бесшумным, незаметным, в момент, как его окончательно доламывает едва различимый шёпот:

— Тут, конечно, нет большой бочки с отходами, представляющими биологическую опасность, чтобы ту ощутил всю их прелесть, но мы и без этого как-то справимся, да, солнышко? — невнятное мычание не способно сейчас переключить внимание Бэтмена на заложника, ведь слова звучат в голове набатом.

«Сделай это ради него», — кричит сознание, когда скользнув едва заметно ногой вперёд мужчина поднимает своё оружие, и в этот миг, ведомый каким-то неведомым шестым, седьмым — не имеет значения, в общем-то — чувством, человек поворачивает к нему голову, вместе с этим сильно и хлёстко ударяя свою жертву по макушке.

На нём красуется алый, изрядно потрёпанный костюм и жёлтая, полувыцветшая рубашка, у него синий треугольник носового платка отпечатался чёртовым пятном на груди, хотя самого того уже нет, а белая кожа контрастирует с ядовито-зелёными волосами и синими потёками краски, изображавшей ромбы вокруг век. И только глаз — неизменны. Яркие, серо-голубые, глядящие так пронзительно, что остановить себя просто невозможно.

Кто-то дёргает невидимой рукой за рычаг «стоп!» в голове, останавливая Бэтмена, а рассудок тянется руками недоверчиво, опасливо, позволяя несмелой, хилой надежде окрепнуть, когда фантомные пальцы скользят по скуле, касаются шеи, ключиц, прежде, чем прижать к себе тесно настолько, чтобы можно было услышать стук чужого сердца.

Отсохшее либидо, отвалившееся за эти полгода, испарившееся за ненадобностью, напоминает о себе запредельной нежностью.

Плевать, если он ошибся. Плевать, если ему никто не ответит. Плевать, если сейчас Брюса Уэйна раздавят насмерть, потому что он оказался слишком слаб и беспомощен перед тем, кто настолько запредельно похож на его Арти.

Значит, так и должно быть, и всё это заслуженно.

Верь он в бога, и тот стал бы свидетелем, ведь ни одна из его ипостасей не просит прощения за сотворённое. Их головы лежат на плахе и ждут пока опустится разящее лезвие топора.

Едва ощутимое, слабое, нечёткое ответное прикосновение к губам ударяет током, пробирая всё тело разом. Недоверие, надежда, отчаяние, и все они по кругу сжимаются в кольцо, не позволяя выпутаться от ощущения того единственного, кому позволено касаться Брюса.

И даже Бэтмена.

Слабый, едва различимый голос, словно изображает всю охватившую палитру чувств в коротком, выдохнутом «мистер Уэйн?» прежде, чем преступник исчезает, разбивая стекло в булочной и сверкая слишком большими, клоунскими ботинками.

— Арти? — бесшумно зовёт его Брюс, наконец, выходя из ступора.

Чёрта с два он от него сбежит!


	13. Chapter 13

Не в этот раз — Брюс разгоняется, похоже, до совершенно и абсолютно немыслимых скоростей. Да, он занимался бегом, и пришлось практиковаться немало в последние шесть месяцев, однако тонкий и звонкий Арти попросту проворнее, так что силы из себя приходится буквально выжимать.

— Стой! — фантомное прикосновение к тонкому запястью не вызывает никакой реакции, и только улепётывающий человек в ярко-красном костюме словно пятно приманки напоминает: сдаваться нельзя.

Поворот, второй — местные проулки Брюс знает из рук вон, но его мотоцикл без ездока уже мчится к нему, и так или иначе, а человек в ярком костюме не уйдёт от него. Не сегодня, не сейчас, не в момент, когда сердце ломает рёбра тем, насколько сильно бухает в грудной клетке, пытаясь выскочить наружу, на мокрый, холодный асфальт, пошедший разломами от старости.

«Нужно будет напомнить мэру об обещании заменить на всех улицах», — странно, что в такой миг мозг не перестаёт работать, и эта мысленная заметка, разумеется, ещё всплывёт в подходящий момент. 

— Стой же! — мысль оттолкнуться от стены совсем из разряда дурацких, но это, неожиданно, помогает, хотя кевларовая броня, неприлично лёгкая, но всё-таки не настолько удобная, как вторая кожа, практически не мешает, и Брюс почти цепляет чужие пальцы собственными.

Любопытно, что при беге Арти сильно отклоняется назад, словно его центр тяжести смещён, и пока фантом пытается ухватить запястье, ладонь, закованная в кевраловую перчатку успевает цапнуть за изрядно отросшие волосы, и вынудить мужчину скривиться, зашипеть от боли, но всё-таки остановиться.

Он морщится почти смешно, вот только Брюсу вообще не до смеха.

Клоун смотрит на него ясными серо-голубыми глазами, когда всё-таки боль утихает, а он сам стаскивает вторую перчатку.

— Я же говорил тебе — стой, — модулятор неприятно искажает голос, а рассудок напоминает, что нежное «мистер Уэйн» выстрелом прозвучало человеку, что даже не снял маску.

«Ты узнал меня по губам? Или по подбородку? Как ты сделал это, мой бедный психолог?» — вопрос, что он не задаёт, только позволяет нежности наполнить до самых краёв, пока пальцы осторожно выпутываясь из волос всё же хватают клоуна за слишком тонкое, для живого, запястье.

Его кожа, словно папиросная бумага, и такая светлая, как если бы кто-то разлил по ней краску. От голубых вен она уходит в ещё более бледный тон, а губы, напротив, ярко-алые, словно напомаженные.

«Ты кусал их, чтобы не кричать от боли, да? Там были синяки, когда ты попал в жижу, что сделала это с тобой. Растворила краску, смешала с твоей кожей и волосами», — подушечка соскальзывает по губам, и Арти пытается отстраниться, вот только Брюс держит слишком крепко.

Нет, не уйдёшь.

— Я не отпускал тебя, — напоминание выходит неприятно режущим из-за модулятора, и лишь сейчас мозг соображает, что было бы неплохо его отключить и не пугать тем, кем он стал, после того, как Артур Флек официально был признан мёртвым.

— Вы ведь совсем слепы, мистер Уэйн? — неприятная, широкая усмешка растекается по алым губам, но под ней Брюсу слишком очевиден тот, кто снимал с него иного рода броню, пока они были в чёртовом кабинете.

Щёлк! Взрыв раздаётся в помещении, откуда они сбежали, но судя по приёму полицейского сигнала, те ещё даже не доехали до своего пункта назначения.

— Я убийца, мистер Уэйн. Уродливый, поломанный, неадекватный. Вы — даже в этой версии, — кончики пальцев касаются кевларовой брони, скользят по груди вниз, заставляя выть от невозможности почувствовать кожей чужое тепло, пока Арти продолжает спокойно, без единого заикания, — слишком чисты. Вы испачкаетесь об меня...

«Ты издеваешься?» — так и хочется спросить Брюсу, но вопрос он оставляет при себе, а вот горячую полноценную мысль о том, как было бы потрясающе сейчас вжать худющие кости в стену, притянуть ближе за подбородок и утянуть в страстный и горячий поцелуй — нет.

Резкий выдох мгновенно тыкает под рёбра сладостью и безрассудством. Артур всё чувствует — может быть вообще всегда, за то время, что Брюс пытался его найти, коснуться, надеялся на ответ. Но почему? Потому что тот возомнил, будто он недостоин?

— Ты не изменился, Арти, — это слова — чистейшая ложь, настолько наглая и неприкрытая, что тот даже улыбается чуть, хотя Брюс остаётся предельно серьёзен. Он знает — Артур, с невероятно огромной эмпатией поймёт невысказанные слова верно, ведь дело не в том, как тот выглядит для окружающих, а то, как для него самого. — И я не настолько чистый, как тебе кажется.

— Я только что разметал человека на части, — неловко сообщает ему Арти, и кусает и без того слишком красные губы.

— С учётом того, что я успел услышать — он ещё очень легко отделался, — соглашается Брюс, притягивая мужчину к себе ближе за талию и прижимая.

То, что в фантазии его зубы уже сомкнулись на чужой губе, скользнули вниз, царапая, и сместились на шею, в теории должно отвлекать Артура, но тот льнёт к нему тесно, близко, так, словно одежда и броня их сейчас вовсе не разделяет.

Загнанные чувства не вырываются смехом, хотя он ждёт этого, лишь ухмылкой — язвительной, острой, царапающей как кусок стекла.

— Вы пожалеете об этом. Я пожалею об этом. Я ведь так старался... — голос срывается, и в момент фантомные поцелуи становятся крепкими, безумными объятиями, и Брюс, как и в последнюю их встречу, делает ровно то, чего жаждет в собственных фантазиях. — Так...

— Ты держался изо всех сил, даже когда чувствовал, что я думаю о тебе, — соглашается Брюс, достраивая картину у себя в голове.

Сколько он надеялся, тянулся и желал Артура? Кажется, либидо отвалилось у него уже ко второму месяцу, уступая место постоянному поиску стимуляторов и недосыпу. Знал ли об этом Арти? Что он подумал? Логичнее всего ведь было подумать, что он утешился кем-то другим.

— Ты единственный, понимаешь? Тот самый, — едва слышно, с интимным придыханием добавляет Брюс ему на ухо, — кому можно всё.

— Я безумен, мистер Уэйн. Я свихнулся, поехал, сошёл с ума, двинулся и всё это одновременно. Не пока я выбирался из чёртовых отходов, и даже не когда бежал с кладбища их захоронений. В тот момент, когда вы касались меня так нежно, и всё повторяли «Арти», «Арти», «Арти», — его голос затихает, словно игла проигрывателя перестаёт попадать по пластинке, но вставить хоть слово сейчас — кощунственно по отношению к чужому рассказу. — Я знал, что вы зовёте не меня. Вы зовёте того, кем я был, каким я был с момента нашей первой встречи.

То, что Арти ждал отказа и без того понятно, и можно было бы оскорбиться тем, тал ли Брюс хоть один по-настоящему весомый повод так о нём думать, но какая к чёрту разница, до тех пор пока тот с ним? Живой, относительно здоровый, а остальное — то, что можно исправить, если приложить хотя бы чуточку усердия.

И если Брюса Уэйна и Бэтмена хватает на Готэм, разве он не справиться с Артуром Флеком?

Поцелуй выходит смазанным, но у него нет лучше способа показать — ты мой. Я держу тебя, я не отпущу тебя, я не дам тебе упасть. 

Арти отвечает — горячо, заполошно, стягивая дурацкий мешающий шлем в тёмном переулке, где всем плевать на двоих, страстно целующихся людей. Яркий свет единственной фары заставляет отвлечься, и лишь когда его собственный мотоцикл на автопилоте подкатывается и останавливается, до Брюса одновременно доходит две вещи — едва ли их диалог занял больше пяти минут, и быть сейчас Бэтменом не для него.

Возможно завтра, когда он перестанет столь оголтело бояться за одного из преступников Готэма.

— Прокатите меня, мистер Уэйн? — насмешничает Арти и щурит свои ясные глаза, но Брюс так и не выпускает его запястье из своих. — Я не сбегу. Куда мне бежать от самого Бэтмена.

— Напоминай себе это почаще, — ухмылка падает на лицо, когда он тянет Артура к себе, и садит за спину, натягивая шлем обратно, прежде, чем его слуха касается мягкое, почти невесомое: «каждый день, Брюс», а по животу и вниз скользит призрачная ладонь.

Может быть он и оденет этот костюм уже завтра, чтобы посоревноваться с полицией — кто же догонит Арти первым.

— Мы опять потеряли Джокера! — раздосадованный голос лейтенанта Гордона звучит в одном из передатчиков, и Брюс напоминает себе: асфальт и портной.

Нужен новый алый костюм с ярко-жёлтой, канареечной рубашкой и синим платком - недостающий зелёный цвет уже в наличии.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> К данной работе есть ряд весёлых дополнений, которые вы можете насладиться пройдя по прикреплённой ссылке к моему твиттеру: https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907

**Author's Note:**

> Nedomaneori - не могу сказать, насколько вообще нормально начинать работу, в которой планируется больше одной главы в качестве подарка ко дню рождения, но я постараюсь закончить поскорее) Надеюсь, она понравится)


End file.
